


Seeing Stars

by realgar



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Human Clear, I mean kind of, M/M, Noiz Can Feel, Slow Build, i can promise you that much, i'll add more characters as they show up, it's cheesy and so lame okay, just another high school au no one asked for, the smut is no longer eventual it is here and it is gay, what are summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realgar/pseuds/realgar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear meets this strange pierced guy (who has an affinity for the local rabbits) and finds out he doesn't bring a lunch to school. It all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting this o.o

Clear ran along the side of the school, finally hearing the footsteps behind him fade away. He panted, slowing to a walk. He began to round the corner to the back of the school, where the pavement turned to grass. There was a lightly wooded area behind the school, a place that offered some peace and quiet against such a hectic environment. Clear rarely came out here, never wanting to venture far from his classes, but today was an exception. There were a couple boys in his grade that had never seemed to like him, for reasons unknown to Clear, so they occasionally pushed him around.

As he turned the corner, he stopped dead. There was a boy sitting with his back against the wall, his legs lazily sprawled out in front of him, his hands moving around in a strange motion. Clear recognized him immediately as the school’s resident loner punk, Noiz. The boy was easy to make out in a crowd, with his multiple facial piercings and strawberry blonde hair. From what Clear had gathered, Noiz had always kept to himself, a fact that relaxed him slightly. He hopefully wouldn’t find any trouble here, and so he sat down a few yards away from him and took his lunch out of his bag.

Clear glanced at the other boy, noticing that he was in fact tearing apart a piece of bread and tossing it into the grass. Huh. He mentally shrugged and began to eat his sandwich peacefully, feeling much happier now that his supposed enemies were out of sight. He focused his gaze upon the trees in front of him. A lot of his classmates hated school, but Clear never really understood why. He loved learning new things, being around people, and today had even reminded him of what a beautiful location his school was in. He felt that he was incredibly lucky to be able to attend such a place.

As he took a sip of his water bottle, a movement near the base of the trees caught his eye. His eyes widened. It was a little bunny, scampering up to...Noiz? Clear watched on as the rabbit nibbled on a piece of the bread Noiz had thrown out. His jaw dropped open as he tried to comprehend the scene. Too cute. As Clear was getting ready to launch himself onto the creature, two more rabbits hopped out of the woods, quickly moving towards Noiz. Clear tore his gaze from the flock of bunnies to look at the other boy, curious about his reaction.

Noiz looked absolutely unaffected, as if such a magical gathering of rabbits was a normal, everyday occurrence. Clear looked back at the bunnies, one of whom was now eating a piece of bread out of Noiz’s hand, and his brain short circuited. He let out a squeal and immediately crawled over, kneeling next to Noiz while his hands flailed about.

“Oh my god, look at how _cute_!!” Clear hesitantly reached his hand out to pet one of the rabbits, but it just hopped away, moving closer to Noiz. Clear laughed. “They really like you! Are they always here?”

Noiz looked over, his expression blank and maybe just a little annoyed.

“Only when they see food.”

Clear smiled, reaching out to try petting another rabbit. The bunny leapt into Noiz’s lap, causing Clear to laugh again. Within minutes, all three of the rabbits had eaten up the pieces of bread Noiz had thrown out and were now milling around. Clear knelt back to a seated position, taking his lunch out to resume eating while he watched the rabbits with excited eyes. He looked over to see if Noiz was experiencing a similar reaction, only to be slightly disappointed. Noiz was absentmindedly petting the rabbit in his lap while stoically staring off into space. Clear noticed something was amiss and frowned, setting down his sandwich.

“Where’s your lunch?”

Noiz turned his head, almost as if he’d forgotten Clear was even there, and gave him a pointed look before gesturing his free hand to the rabbits.

“Where do you think?” He said, definitely annoyed by now.

Clear looked at the remaining crumbs on the grass, thinking back to the bread he saw Noiz ripping up earlier. Oh. _Oh._ He looked down at the rest of his lunch, consisting of two bags of apple slices and goldfish crackers. Clear grabbed the bag of apples and held it out to Noiz, smiling.

“Here!”

Noiz stared at the bag before slowly moving his gaze back up to Clear, looking a little suspicious. Then he abruptly turned away, facing forward again.

“No. I’m good.”

Clear frowned before moving a bit closer, causing Noiz to look up and flinch back. The rabbit in his lap jumped off, startled by the movement.

"H-hey, what're you-"

"Please, I insist!" Clear waved the bag a little, extending it to the other boy.

Noiz stared at him, looking a little cranky.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I'm not hungry anyways." He said, crossing his arms before turning his face away from Clear.

Clear frowned again, unsatisfied with his answer.

"B-but you have to eat!"

"Why?"

"Because it's lunch time!"

Noiz huffed out a sound that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Not everyone eats during lunch time, you know. Besides," He gestured to the roaming bunnies. "These guys enjoy it more than I do."

Clear looked at the rabbits thoughtfully.

"Do you always give them your lunch?" He asked, curious.

Noiz continued to stare off into the trees, and he stayed silent. Clear watched him for a second before coming to a conclusion. He leaned over and carefully placed the bag of apples next to Noiz, who immediately sighed and went to push them back.

"I already told you, I don't want-"

"You don't have to keep them. If don't want them, you can throw them away. They're only apples!" Clear smiled brightly. "But now you have something, just in case!"

Noiz stared at him for a long moment, so long that Clear eventually let out an awkward laugh before looking away, feeling oddly scrutinized. He packed up the rest of his lunch, as the bell was about to ring. He stood up, smiling and waving goodbye to Noiz, who was still staring at him.

As he walked away, he sighed, feeling just a little defeated. _People sure are strange_ , he thought. Clear walked along the wall, looking out into the trees. He had almost rounded the corner when he heard the distinct crunch of an apple.

Clear smiled widely, resisting the urge to jump up and cheer.

~~~

The next day, as soon as lunch hour started, Clear headed straight for the back of the school. He was a man on a mission, one hand gripping the strap of his backpack tightly as the other adjusted his yellow scarf. He was just a little worried that his efforts might be in vain, but he pushed those negative thoughts away, focusing on the task at hand.

Clear turned the corner to the back wall of the school, his shoulders slumping in relief as he saw Noiz surrounded by the same three rabbits from the day before. He picked up speed until he came within a few feet of the small group. Noiz looked up at him, his eyes narrowing just the slightest.

“Hi, Noiz!” Clear waved before sitting down, leaving some space between them. Noiz stayed silent, confusion written on his face while he watched Clear mess around in his backpack.

“Do you, like, not have any friends or something?” He asked bluntly.

Clear looked over to him, confused.

“Ehh? Of course I do!”

“Then why aren’t you with them?”

Clear cocked his head to the side. _Why is he so suspicious all the time?!_

“I wanted to see you and the rabbits!”

Noiz’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before his impassive mask took over again. Clear watched a bunny hop onto his lap, settling in. Noiz’s hand automatically moved to pet its fur.

“Also…” Clear rummaged through his backpack, finally withdrawing his lunch bag. He unzipped it, revealing a large amount of food. He took out a sandwich and held it out to Noiz with a smile. “I brought you something!”

Silence. Noiz stared at him, his green eyes moving between the sandwich in Clear’s hand and his smiling face.

“Uhh...it’s a sandwich!” Clear said.

“Why?” Noiz finally spoke, his voice covered in confusion and a hint of doubt.

“Huh?” It was Clear’s turn to be confused.

“You don’t know me. Why are you doing this?” Noiz turned away from Clear, his voice low and and a little pissed off.

Clear was a little baffled. He supposed that no, he didn’t really know Noiz, but what should that matter? Was he always like this around people? Was that why he preferred to sit out here? Did _he_ not have any friends? Clear decided to just throw caution to the wind and speak his thoughts.

“No, I don’t know you, but…” Clear spoke slowly, still a little confused. “Why does that matter?”

Noiz looked up, staring right into Clear’s eyes. His expression was blank, but there was something else in there too. Shock? Confusion? Clear let out a chuckle before continuing.

“Just because I don’t know you, that doesn’t mean I want you to starve! So here.” He held out the sandwich again. “I made this for you, but you don’t have to eat it! I just want to make sure you have something!”

Noiz narrowed his eyes, scowling.

“I don’t need your charity. I’m capable of making my own lunch.”

Clear laughed.

“I know that! But I was making lunch for me and my brothers, and I thought ‘Hey! I wonder if Noiz would want some, since his always goes to the bunnies!’ So here we are!”

Noiz’s scowl was fading, but he still eyed Clear warily.

“If I take that, will you shut up about it?”

“Maybe!” Clear smiled widely as Noiz rolled his eyes and leaned over to grab the food.

Clear turned back to his own lunch, bringing the food out, taking small bites as he watched the bunnies hop around. One of the rabbits actually came close to Clear, settling in right next to his thigh. Clear used every ounce of his self control not to yell and cheer in delight, worried about scaring the rabbit away. So instead, he ate his lunch with a huge smile on his face, staring at the little creature. He heard a rustling sound nearby, and as he glanced over, he saw Noiz inspecting his new lunch before taking a shy bite of the sandwich. Clear turned back to his own food, smiling to himself.

~~~

“Hello! How are you?” Clear asked Noiz, sitting down next to the heavily pierced boy. They'd been having lunch together for over a week now. Clear still insisted on bringing Noiz a lunch, and Noiz had finally stopped protesting so often, much to Clear’s relief. It made his life much easier, and he was happy that Noiz was actually eating during lunch time! Not only that, but Noiz seemed to be letting his guard down a bit, even engaging in actual conversation with Clear!

“My classes were stupid.” Noiz was tearing apart some bread for the rabbits as he spoke. “I hate chemistry.”

“Really? I love chemistry! It’s so interesting! I love finding out what everything is made of, isn’t it so cool?!” Clear rambled as he took Noiz’s lunch out of his backpack, handing it to him. Noiz accepted the food a little hesitantly, shrugging as he did so.

“The class itself isn’t bad. But my lab partner is a total douche, it’s fucking annoying.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe you can find a new partner?” Clear said kindly before breaking out into a smile. “My lab partner is my friend, Sei! He’s super smart and very nice, I’m really happy we get to work together!”

Noiz nodded as he took a bite of his food, chewing thoughtfully.

“What’s in this?” He asked curiously, no venom in his voice.

“Oh! I completely forgot, I should’ve mentioned! It’s actually a veggie sandwich today.” Clear said, his eyes widening. “You see, I’m trying to get my brothers to eat a little healthier, so I’m hoping I can sneak it into their lunches!” Clear smiled, inwardly praying that Noiz didn’t absolutely hate his food. That would be so embarrassing!

“Hmm.” Noiz took another bite. “It’s good.”

Clear’s eyes lit up, and his smile grew.

“ _Really?!_ ”

Noiz nodded.

“You shouldn't sound so surprised, all of your food is good.” He continued eating and looked out into the trees.

Clear clapped his hands excitedly, resisting the urge to hug him.

“I’m so happy to hear that! I make all the food at home and my brothers don’t really say much about it, so it’s really nice to hear some positive feedback!” He exclaimed giddily, waving his hands about. Noiz looked back at him, rolling his eyes. Clear thought he saw a hint of a genuine smile on his face.

They ate for awhile, Noiz watching the rabbits while Clear babbled on about anything and everything. This was their usual routine; Clear would talk excitedly, going from one topic to the next while Noiz made his typical sarcastic remarks. However, his responses weren’t rude. He never treated Clear maliciously or put him down. It seemed that he just tried to act aloof and disinterested. However, he always made sure to respond to Clear and kept his eyes trained on him as the other yammered on about trivial things.

During a small silence, a thought occurred to Clear, and he turned to Noiz.

“Hey, Noiz?”

Noiz stiffened for a second before looking over to Clear, who took his gaze as confirmation to continue his question.

“What’re their names?”

Noiz frowned, tilting his head just slightly.

“Wha- whose names?”

“The rabbits!” Clear responded, as if it was obvious.

Noiz straightened his head and, unless Clear was mistaken, a small tinge of pink crept onto his cheeks. He cleared his throat, setting down his sandwich and using one hand to point.

“That’s Tali.” He said, pointing to a light brown rabbit with the longest ears. “And that’s Thane.” He pointed to a similar rabbit with shorter ears.

“Oooh, those names are so pretty!” Clear exclaimed, smiling at the rabbits.

Noiz glanced at Clear, his lips quirked into a small smile. He was about to return to his lunch when Clear spoke again.

“What about that one?” He asked, pointing to the third rabbit, whose fur was brown and white. Noiz was silent for a moment, looking at the rabbit.

“I haven’t decided yet. That one’s kind of new.”

“Oh! Well we should name it then, right?” Clear asked excitedly. Noiz looked at him for a brief second.

“Go for it.”

“Huh?”

Noiz cleared his throat and picked up his sandwich again, nodding to the rabbit.

“You should name it.”

“No, no! We should both name it! I know, how about we think about names over the weekend and then on Monday we can decide on which one we like best!” Clear took a bite of his sandwich, his eyes bright.

Noiz looked at him, smirking slightly. He shrugged.

“Sure, why not.”

Clear set down his lunch so he could clap happily, the sight causing Noiz to roll his eyes and shake his head good naturedly.

Some time later, Clear got up to head to class before the lunch bell rang. He placed his backpack over his shoulders, hesitating. He looked down at Noiz, who had finished his lunch and was now petting Thane. He’d noticed that Noiz never left before the bell rang, and he wondered if he was always late to class. He was about to ask, when the bell sounded, startling him.

“Bye, Noiz! See you Monday!” He waved quickly before jogging back to the side entrance around the corner.

~~~

Monday morning, Clear was setting up his lab station in chemistry while his lab partner Sei finished writing some notes. Sei set down his pencil right as Clear finished getting their supplies. They began the experiment, measuring liquids into their appropriate bottles when Sei spoke up.

“Are you going to have lunch with us today?” He asked, not unkindly.

“Oh, um…” Clear thought about his lunch bag sitting in his backpack, and the food he brought for Noiz. They also had plans to talk about the rabbit names today. “Probably not…”

Clear felt guilty. He loved his friends, and he enjoyed their company. But he also enjoyed spending time with Noiz. He was funny, interesting, and very intelligent. He felt a little torn between his new friend and his usual group of friends. Clear had thought over the weekend about inviting Noiz to sit with him and his friends, but he wasn’t sure how the other boy would react. Knowing him, he’d say something snarky or just clam up and get defensive.

While Clear let his guilt eat away at him, Sei poked him in the cheek with the eraser end of his pencil.

“Stop worrying so much, we’re not upset. We just miss you.” Sei smiled. “Have you thought about inviting your friend to come sit with us?”

Clear laughed.

“I was actually just thinking about that! Um, I’m not sure if he’d want to do that, though.” He said, not making eye contact with Sei. He loved Sei, but his gaze was just a little too intense sometimes. And talking about Noiz with another person was making him feel a little nervous for some reason.

“Can you at least tell us who it is?” Sei leaned his head into his hand, watching Clear’s reaction. Clear glanced at him, feeling hesitant.

“He’s kind of a private person. I’m not...well, I’m not totally sure he would want to be seen with me.” Clear focused on lighting the bunsen burner, his voice small. He cursed himself for being so candid, but being around Sei usually did that to him. Three questions from Sei, and Clear had randomly blurted out the fear that had been floating around in his head for the past week. He sighed and immediately put a smile on.

“It’s okay, though! I’m just glad I got to meet someone new!” He smiled at Sei, who just stared intensely at him. He turned back to adjust the flame and set the liquids on the burner. Sei waited for a beat before sighing as well.

“What’s going on, Clear?” He asked quietly.

Clear froze. He carefully centered the liquids before slowly removing his hand. He stared at the flame.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Clear asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray his racing heart.

“Did something happen? Did those guys bother you again?” Sei asked, an edge to his normally gentle voice.

“Haha! Of course not! Why would you think that?” Clear’s laughter sounded fake to his own ears, and he still refused to look at Sei.

“I’m just wondering what made you think that your friend wouldn’t want to be seen with you.” Sei said, his voice quiet and calm.

Clear stayed silent, adding something to the mixture, observing the changes. He didn’t know how to answer Sei, so he decided to say nothing at all.

“Clear…” Sei paused, letting out a sigh. “The people that have mistreated you, now and in the past, they’re irrelevant. Their opinions aren’t gospel, so you shouldn’t believe what they say so quickly and reverently.”

Clear looked up, and the intense honesty in Sei’s eyes made his own tear up. He hated that Sei could see through him so easily.

“Yeah, but...we both know that some of those people aren’t necessarily irrelevant…their opinions do mean something.” Clear all but whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

“You can’t listen to them. I know, it’s easy for me to say, but...you can’t take their words to heart. You are a great person, inside and out. No one could ever be ashamed to be associated with you.” Sei finished his quiet speech with worried eyes, reaching out to lightly touch Clear’s arm.

Clear was silent, and his face felt way too warm. His eyes started stinging as he remembered the cruel words his classmates had said to him last week, as well as the insults he’d heard throughout his life.

_What a fuckin’ freak._

_You’re such a pathetic older brother!_

_Yeah, he’s basically worthless._

_If you don’t watch out, your ugly face will break all the mirrors!_

Clear ran a shaky hand through his hair, feeling completely overwhelmed. He kept his head down, the lab experiment forgotten. He opened his mouth to speak to Sei, but he couldn’t get his words out. He felt Sei touch his arm again.

“Go. I’ll tell the teacher you aren’t feeling well.”

Clear nodded, standing up from his desk. He grabbed his bag and left the classroom, the sounds of Sei addressing the teacher growing fainter with each step. Clear found a nearby bathroom, locking himself in a stall. Thankfully the room was empty. He leaned his back against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor. He didn’t even care how unsanitary it probably was. Clear drew his knees up before burying his face in his arms, finally letting the tears stream down his face.

~~~

Clear slowly walked to the back of the school. He opened the side door, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight. His steps were heavy, defeated. For the first time, he wasn’t looking forward to having lunch. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Clear was about to round the corner when his phone chimed, notifying him of a text message. He paused, fishing it out of his pocket, unlocking the screen. It was from Sei.

>>>I’m sorry about class, I didn’t mean to make you sad.

Clear sighed, feeling guilty for worrying his friend. He typed out a response.

>No! I’m okay! Don’t be sorry, you’re a great friend! Thank you for checking up on me, but I’m feeling much better! (✿◠‿◠)

Clear put away his phone, taking a deep breath. He started walking again, eventually rounding the last corner.

Noiz was sitting against the wall, as usual. His head was leaned back, face tipped toward the sky. His eyes were closed, and he looked completely relaxed. Clear stopped in his tracks for a brief second, his eyes widening as his heart stuttered out of its usual rhythm. Just as soon as he had stopped, he began walking again, mentally shaking himself for acting so ridiculous.

Noiz opened his eyes at the sound of Clear’s footsteps, and turned to look at him. Clear walked over, sitting down crosslegged next to Noiz. He turned to him and smiled.

“How are you today?” He asked, taking their lunches out of his bag. He looked up, offering Noiz his lunch. Noiz was looking at him with an unreadable expression, ignoring the food. Clear frowned, hoping something wasn’t wrong.

"Did you have a bad day? Was your chem partner rude again?" Clear asked, concerned.

Noiz averted his eyes, chewing on one of his lip studs. Clear had come to realize that this was a nervous habit. Noiz looked back to Clear.

"I could ask you the same." He said, a hint of emotion seeping into his usual expressionless voice.

Clear's frown deepened, and he tilted his head.

"What do you mean? Sei's never rude to me..." Clear was confused, he didn't know why Noiz was asking him such strange questions.

“What?” Noiz asked, sighing impatiently. “No, just…what’s wrong?” He looked away, worrying his piercing again. Clear thought he saw a blush rising on his cheeks.

Then he registered Noiz’s words. His heart started hammering. Was he really that transparent? Noiz barely even paid attention to him and he noticed something was up right away. What should he say? He and Noiz weren’t exactly close enough to get into Clear’s issues. Clear didn’t want his new friend to see how much of a freak he really was. Besides, for all Clear knew, Noiz might even side with his bullies.

Noiz was staring at him again, waiting. Clear realized he hadn’t said anything yet. He immediately laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nothing’s wrong! It’s just been a busy day, I think I might be tired!” Clear laughed again, smiling at Noiz. Noiz looked supremely unimpressed. Clear swallowed, hoping he was at least a little convincing.

Eventually, Noiz shrugged, turning to look out at the trees. Clear felt his shoulders slump in relief, and he set Noiz’s lunch by his side, taking his own out. They ate in companionable silence for some time. Clear didn’t really feel like talking, and he imagined that Noiz was probably grateful for the silence. After a while, the rabbits came out, eating up Noiz’s other lunch. That reminded Clear of their conversation from the previous Friday, and he turned to face Noiz, trying to forget his previous worries.

“Oh! Did you think of any names?” He asked excitedly. Noiz didn’t answer right away, but Clear thought he saw a small smile on his lips.

“Hmm…” Noiz hummed, looking thoughtful. He gave Clear a sidelong glance. “Maybe. Did you?”

“Yes!”

“Let’s hear ‘em, then.”

“Well…” Clear set down his sandwich before rubbing his hands together. “I wasn’t sure if it was a boy or a girl, so I thought of names for both!”

Noiz nodded, smirking.

“Lucy, Dean, Abe, Nico, um…” Clear suddenly felt nervous, and for some reason he kind of really wanted to impress Noiz. He desperately hoped that he didn’t think the names were dumb.

By this point, Noiz was smiling more than smirking, although it was a strange mixture of the two, like he wasn’t used to smiling without it being sarcastic. Clear still wasn’t sure if he thought the names were weird.

“What? Are they kind of weird? I mean, I took inspiration from some shows that I watch, so I don’t know...um, let’s hear your ideas?” Clear looked down at his lap, wishing his face would stop feeling so warm. Why was he acting so weird about this? They were just names! For a cute bunny! This should’ve been easy for him!

“Clear.”

Clear’s heart immediately pounded at an unsafe speed. He’d never heard Noiz say his name before. He didn’t realize he even _knew_ his name. They’d never introduced themselves, they just started having lunch. This was strange. Why was Clear reacting like this just because he heard Noiz say his name? This made no sense! He looked up, meeting Noiz’s eyes. He still had that half smirk, half smile.

“Hm?”

“I like Lucy.”

Clear’s eyes widened, and then he smiled brightly.

“Really?!”

Noiz scoffed a laugh.

“Yeah. Those were way better than the ones I thought of.” He took a bite, looking straight ahead of him.

“Can you tell me? The names you thought of?" Clear asked.

Noiz finished chewing and turned back to Clear, shrugging.

"I'm serious, they're not great."

"Of course they are, you thought of them!" Clear smiled kindly. Noiz was silent for a moment, his eyes widening just slightly as he looked at Clear. He then cleared his throat.

"Uh, well I was thinking of keeping the same theme as the others, but it just didn't feel right." He said, frowning to himself. Clear was confused.

"What theme? What didn't feel right?" Clear asked, leaning toward Noiz.

"The others are named from a video game. I thought of naming this one after another character, but..."

Clear waited for him to finish his thought. Noiz glanced at Clear before turning away, his cheeks pink.

"I mean, the rabbit likes you best anyways, so it felt weird to name it something only I liked, or whatever..." He trailed off, suddenly very interested in watching Thane eat a blade of grass.

"Aw, Noiz! You're so thoughtful!" Clear smiled sunnily.

Noiz rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Shut up, it's not that big of a deal."

Clear laughed, leaning back against the wall to finish eating. He was happy that he brought this up, as it had put him in a much better mood. He packed away his lunch bag. By this point, Noiz had finished his food and was now petting Tali in his lap. Clear looked at the two of them, his mind returning to his conversation with Sei. The first part of it, anyways.

"Hey, Noiz?" He asked tentatively. Noiz turned to look at him, acknowledging his question.

"Um, well...I was wondering, and you definitely don't have to! You can say no! But, you see..." Clear felt self conscious, he didn't want to accidentally annoy him. Noiz watched him flounder, raising a brow.

"Well, so I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me and my friends for lunch sometime?" Clear watched for his reaction.

Noiz stared at him for a quick moment before he looked away from Clear, down at the rabbit in his lap. He chewed on his lip piercing, thinking.

"O-obviously, if you'd rather not, then that's okay! I was just wondering, since I like hanging out with you and I like hanging out with my friends! And so I thought that maybe...um..." Clear trailed off, losing his confidence once Noiz looked back up at him. Clear couldn't tell whether he liked the idea or not. He repressed a sigh. Maybe this was stupid...

"What do _you_ want?" Noiz asked, interrupting Clear's thoughts. Clear frowned for a second before smiling again.

"I already told you, silly!"

"No. You asked me what I thought about it. You never said what you wanted." He turned to stare straight ahead.

Clear was confused. By bringing up the topic, wasn't he essentially telling Noiz what he wanted? He stared at the other boy, cocking his head to the side, thinking about the way he was acting.

And then it dawned on him. Was it possible...was Noiz feeling insecure or something? Clear couldn't fathom why someone as cool and confident as Noiz would feel unsure about something like this, but he couldn't think of any other reason as to why he was acting this way. And then another thought hit him. Clear had never seen Noiz interact with anyone, either in their one class together or in the halls, and he always sat at lunch alone. Well, he had before Clear showed up.

Did Noiz have any friends? Clear didn't want to even consider the possibility that he might not. It was too sad. Clear thought Noiz was great, so why wouldn't anyone else? Clear sighed and scooted closer next to him, ignoring the way he stiffened and stared at him.

His friends had always lightly teased him for being so openly affectionate. But right now, with Noiz, he was thanking his lucky stars for being such a ridiculous, over the top weirdo.

However, he figured he still might need to reign it in a bit around someone as closed off as Noiz.

"Hmm!" Clear stroked his chin, peering at the sky thoughtfully. “What do I want…”

He playfully bumped his shoulder into Noiz’s, then turned to face him, grinning.

“Okay! Here’s what I want: I want to sit with you at lunch. And I want you to join me and my friends! But…” His voice took on a more serious tone, his smile following suit. “I only want that if it’s something you’d be comfortable with.”

Noiz didn’t say anything for awhile, and Clear got a little nervous. For one, they were closer now than they had ever been before, which in all fairness wasn't that close. Also, Noiz was staring at Clear. Like, right in the face. Clear felt heat flood his cheeks, and he wished that Noiz would stare anywhere except his face. Finally, he didn’t know if he’d spoken too much, if he was going to scare Noiz off.

He watched as Noiz looked down, then back up to meet Clear’s eyes. Clear really hoped he would say something, anything soon. The silence felt a little overwhelming, a little too loaded. It made him want to run away and sit still at the same time. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was feeling. Eventually, _finally_ , Noiz broke the silence with one word.

“Okay.”

Clear’s eyebrows shot up, and his mouth dropped open. Then he felt a smile spread across his face.

“Really?!”

Noiz nodded, chewing on his lip again.

“Yeah.”

Clear clapped happily and, in a fit of impulsiveness, he reached out to excitedly hug Noiz. He only realized what he’d done when he felt Noiz stiffen and just barely lean back. He quickly retreated, flailing his hands apologetically.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I’m kind of a hugger!” Clear laughed and felt heat rise in his face. He hoped that Noiz didn’t absolutely hate him for being so touchy! He knew some guys were definitely not into that.

Noiz cleared his throat before rubbing the back of his neck.

“N-no, its fine. I’m just not...used to that.” He said awkwardly, averting his eyes.

Clear laughed and poked his arm.

“Okay! I’ll warn you next time!” He smiled. Noiz moved his gaze back to Clear. Clear spoke again.

“When did you want to sit with us?! We can do it whenever you want!”

Noiz shrugged.

“Tomorrow’s fine, I guess.” He said.

Clear cheered, throwing his hands in the air and waving them about. Noiz chuckled at Clear’s reaction. Clear set his arms down and leaned closer to Noiz, smiling.

“I’m so excited! You’ll love them! Aoba and Sei are great, and Koujaku is really nice, and oh! Ren is so sweet too, and so is Mizuki! I think you’ll really like them!” Clear chattered happily.

Noiz listened, tilting his head, looking as if he was holding back a grin. Once Clear finished rambling about his friends, he responded with something unexpected.

“Are you happier now?”

Clear froze in place, a look of shock and confusion covering his features.

“Huh?” He replied eloquently. Clear was so confused. What was Noiz talking about?

“You were upset when you came here, right? You seem happier now. Are you?”

Clear looked down at his lap, feeling strange. Why would Noiz even ask that? What sort of answer was he expecting? Clear figured he’d just be honest.

“I...well, yes. I mean…” He sighed. Noiz watched him, surprisingly patient. “You’re right. I’d had a bad day, and I guess I was still upset when I got here.”

Clear was a little shell shocked. He couldn’t understand why Noiz even cared whether Clear was okay or not. Half the time, he acted like he didn’t care about anything. Well, Clear supposed they were friends now. Maybe that was why?

And then a thought struck him. Was that...why Noiz agreed to have lunch with Clear and his friends? He asked if Clear felt better now. Why _now_? The only things they’d discussed were the rabbit names and having lunch in the cafeteria. No, that couldn’t be it. Could it? Clear really doubted it, but it was all very suspicious.

He took a deep breath and looked back at Noiz.

“I do feel better, though. Once I was out here and got to hang out with you, I felt much better!” He beamed.

Clear watched as Noiz’s eyes widened, his lips parted, and a slight flush spread across his cheeks. It made Clear’s heart pick up, and he forgot to breathe. He felt his face get hot, and he wondered if his skin was as pink as Noiz’s. It was a weird sight, honestly; normally Noiz was so disinterested and aloof, so it was strange to see such pure, uncensored emotion on his face.

And then, as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. Noiz rolled his eyes and smirked, turning to face straight ahead.

“You’re weird.” He said, offhandedly.

Clear laughed.

“Since you’re the one hanging out with me, I guess that makes you weird too!” He said, nudging his shoulder against Noiz’s. Noiz huffed out a laugh.

“Whatever, I’ve been called worse.” He turned to Clear with a smirk. Clear grinned back before he took his phone out, checking the time.

“Oh! The bell’s gonna ring soon.” He said. “I need to get going. Also, where should we meet up tomorrow for lunch?”

Noiz shrugged, his expression indifferent once more.

“Hmm. What class do you have before lunch? Oh, and what class do you have after lunch? I notice you never leave when the bell rings! Aren’t you always late?” Clear asked, one question right after another. Noiz chuckled again. Clear noticed he’d laughed quite a lot today. Maybe he was in an especially good mood?

“I have English before lunch, on the second floor. Right now I have a free period, independent study thing after lunch, so it’s cool if I show up late.” Noiz responded, shrugging. Clear’s eyes widened excitedly.

“Ooh, that’s so cool! I have PE right after lunch, which is awful! Who makes someone exercise right after eating?!” Clear sighed, shaking his head. “It makes no sense, right?!”

Noiz agreed, shaking his head.

“Anyways, I gotta go! I’ll see you tomorrow?” Clear asked hopefully. Noiz rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Clear told Noiz where his locker was, and the two planned to meet there before lunch. Clear left, feeling excited and happy that Noiz wanted to have lunch with him and his friends. He also felt incredibly relieved that he seemed to want to spend time with Clear around other people. Maybe Sei was right after all? Clear could never be sure about what people thought of him, so he figured it was best to be prepared for the worst.

As he walked to PE, he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sei.

>>My friend said he’d like to have lunch with us tomorrow!!!!!! ヽ(^◇^*)/

>>>Hehe I told you! I’ll let the others know <3

>>Yay! ヽ(^◇^*)/ヽ(^◇^*)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a LOT of this au written already, so if you'd like to read more of it then let me know and I can post more chapters!
> 
> my best bro made a mix for me inspired by noicle and it's absolutely amazing!! go check it out! <3 <3
> 
> http://8tracks.com/littlekid/techno-heartbeat


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noiz meets the fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i had really kind feedback, thank you so much! this chapter is a little (a lot) silly.
> 
> possibly ooc at some parts just for warning? idk i worry haha. but um yeah truly this fic has just been compete self indulgent stuff so it's a little silly sometimes like i said :)
> 
> hope you like it!

During his chem class, Clear and Sei were working together on a worksheet. Clear regaled Sei with details about a K-pop group comeback as they finished their work. Sei and Clear bonded over such topics, so they were always keeping each other up to date about certain groups. 

“The video was sooo pretty! They were so cute, I almost died!”

“Oh my god, did you see the other video they released? Forget cute, they were _so_ sexy.” Sei said wistfully.

“Ah, I did! Except that one made me so sad…” Clear despaired, making sad sounds.

Sei laughed before directly changing the subject.

“Clear, you’re adorable. Hey, is your friend still joining us today?” He asked.

“Yes! I decided to ask him yesterday and I couldn’t believe it, but he agreed!” Clear was practically bouncing in his seat. Sei chuckled.

“See? You had nothing to worry about.” He said kindly. Clear shrugged.

“Ah well, who knows…” He said vaguely, his excitement fading.

“So...who is it?” Sei tried redirecting the conversation back to a happier topic.

“Oh yeah! You might know who he is, his name is Noiz! He has a lot of piercings on his face, and he always looks really grumpy!”

Sei froze and set his pencil down, his eyes wide. He turned to Clear.

“Wait...really?” He asked in disbelief.

“What? What’s that look for?” Clear asked worriedly, beginning to frown.

“No, no! It’s just, wow. He’s the last person I would’ve expected you to befriend.” Sei shrugged. “Also, um...I’ve heard a lot of rumors about him. Isn’t he kind of mean?”

Clear thought about Noiz’s cranky disposition, his bold piercings, and his sarcastic remarks. And then he thought about how he’d named some random bunnies, how he gave up his lunch everyday to feed them, and how often he’d started laughing and smiling with Clear recently.

“No...I mean, he’s never been mean to me, at least. He’s very kind, actually!” Clear smiled, remembering how considerate he’d been the day before.

“Hmm…” Sei hummed thoughtfully. “As long as he’s not mean to you. Lunch should be interesting.” He smiled.

“Yeah!” Clear threw his arms up, cheering.

~~~

Clear walked swiftly to his locker, his and Noiz’s meeting place for the day. His class had ended early, so there weren't a lot of students around yet. A half hour before his class had ended, however, his stomach started twisting. He realized he was nervous, but he couldn’t figure out why he felt that way. He was excited, yes, but he suddenly didn’t feel hungry, and his throat felt like there was something stuck in there. Clear tried brushing it off, but his stomach wouldn’t stop churning and his heart kept beating too fast. Maybe he was nervous about how his friends would react to Noiz? Sei’s reaction wasn’t exactly positive at first….

Five minutes before the teacher let them out of class, Clear officially ignored his nerves. He remembered that Sei looked considerably better about Noiz once Clear had explained that he was, in fact, not so scary.

Clear turned to the hall where his locker was, and he sucked in a breath the moment he saw Noiz’s slender figure leaning casually against his locker, playing on his phone. He swallowed, squared his shoulders, and walked confidently over to join him. As he approached, Noiz stood up straight, allowing Clear to access his locker.

“Hi, Noiz! How was English?” He smiled at him before opening his locker, putting some notebooks away and grabbing his and Noiz’s lunches.

“It was alright.” Noiz said disinterestedly. Clear frowned. He seemed grumpier than usual. He handed Noiz a grocery bag containing his lunch before carrying his own lunch bag.

“Did you have a bad day?” Clear asked quietly. Noiz glanced at him, swinging his bag lightly. He shifted his weight onto his other foot and ran a free hand through his hair.

“No. It was fine.” He didn’t look at Clear for very long, instead shifting his gaze to the kids around them. He began to worry at his lip piercing.

Oh. Clear realized what was going on. He understood all too well, and the thought made him want to run away and hide. His stomach dropped, and he felt his shoulders slump. He took a deep breath.

“Listen…” He said softly, tilting his head to catch Noiz’s eye. “If you don’t want to have lunch with us, I understand. I know I can be a little embarrassing, so it’s really okay if you don’t want to hang out in front of anyone.” By the end of his sentence, he found he couldn’t look at Noiz’s face, so instead he focused on the blue tie he wore as part of their school uniform. 

“Wait, _what?!_ ” Noiz said loudly, startling Clear and a couple classmates around them. He almost sounded...mad? Oh no, Clear made him mad! He felt so guilty, he couldn’t believe he had upset his new friend. Clear opened his mouth to speak, but Noiz beat him to the punch.

“What are you talking about? You think I’m embarrassed to be seen with you? Are you actually serious right now?” He asked, irate. 

Clear was so confused. He felt his face immediately contort with guilt and sadness for upsetting him, when suddenly Noiz grabbed his arm, tugging him to an empty classroom a few feet away. Oh no, what was happening? Was Noiz moving to a private setting so he could yell at him?! Clear would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little terrified. He hated yelling and anger, it scared him!

Noiz closed the door and ran his hand over his face and into his hair, exasperated. Clear backed up a little ways, gripping the straps of his backpack tightly. Noiz finally looked at him, and immediately his angry expression faded into one of chagrin. He quickly took a step toward Clear, waving his hands apologetically.

“No, wait. Please don’t look like that." Noiz sounded uncharacteristically sincere, and he ran a hand through his hair again. "I'm not mad. I just..."

Clear stayed silent, his nerves settling once he realized Noiz wasn't upset with him.

" _Why_ would I be embarrassed to be around you? That doesn't make any sense. I mean, you're..." He gestured a hand to Clear before his cheeks flushed, and he looked away. "Anyways...no. I thought that maybe...I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to, like, hanging out with anyone. Or something."

Clear was shocked. He didn't think he'd ever heard Noiz say so much at once. And then a light bulb went off in Clear's head.

"Oh.." He said softly. Noiz looked back at him. "You were nervous?"

At this, Noiz scowled petulantly.

"Well you don't have to say it like that..." He scoffed, crossing his arms.

Clear giggled. Noiz really was silly. And then he felt terrible for being so self centered.

"I understand now. I'm sorry if I made things worse..." Clear looked at the ground, one hand toying with his backpack strap. He saw Noiz take a step toward him. He looked up, his heart beating even faster. Noiz was looking at him thoughtfully.

"You didn't." He said. He then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for overreacting back there. For, uh, scaring you."

He ducked his face down, trying to hide his expression. Clear caught a glimpse of it, anyways: regret.

"It's okay. Anger and yelling just, ah, make me nervous." Clear said awkwardly. He belatedly realized he sounded like a little kid. He looked at Noiz, who was now watching him carefully.

"Duly noted." He said, bowing his head slightly.

Clear smiled and decided to shake off all the awkwardness and tension.

"Do you still want to have lunch with us?"

Noiz shrugged and sighed. 

"Yeah, may as well."

"Whooo!" Clear jumped and clapped his hands. "Noiz, I'm going to hug you, okay?!" He said excitedly before running over and wrapping his arms around the others waist.

He let go after a very quick squeeze and stepped back, his eyes bright. Noiz's cheeks were pink, and he looked a little flustered. _He still must not be used to casual hugs..._

"Let's go, then!"

~~~

Once they left the classroom, the actual lunch bell rang, and the rest of the student body converged in the halls.

Noiz and Clear arrived to the cafeteria, and Clear led them straight to his friends’ table, Noiz fidgeting behind him. Aoba, Ren, and Sei were sitting at the table already, chatting idly. They all looked up once Clear and Noiz arrived. There was a chorus of "hello's" as Clear sat down and motioned for Noiz to sit next to him.

"Hi guys! This is Noiz!" Clear said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Sei said kindly.

"Ah so you're the one keeping Clear from us..." Aoba laughed good naturedly.

"Hello." Ren said, nodding.

Noiz gave them an awkward wave and a nod in response. Sensing his nerves, Clear immediately began talking about a math assignment with Aoba. Soon after, another person joined their group.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but-"

Koujaku stopped dead at the table, staring at Noiz incredulously.

" _What the hell is he doing here_?!" He asked loudly. Noiz smirked.

"Nice to see you too."

Koujaku all but threw himself into his chair between Aoba and Sei. Clear looked between Noiz and Koujaku for a moment before smiling and giving a little gasp.

"Ah! You guys know each other?!"

Koujaku glared at him in disbelief.

“This asshole is my chemistry partner! What are you doing here?!” He directed his question to Noiz. 

Clear frowned. Asshole? He loved Koujaku dearly, but suddenly he felt a little upset. Noiz was about to answer when Clear cut in.

“Koujaku, I invited him. This is my friend, the one I’ve been having lunch with.” He said firmly.

Koujaku’s mouth fell open.

“Him. You’re serious. This guy is the friend you’ve been telling us about.” He said flatly.

Clear felt Noiz’s eyes on him, and he was a little embarrassed. However, he shook it off. He didn’t want Noiz to feel unwelcome.

“Yes!” He said with conviction, smiling at both Noiz and Koujaku. Koujaku frowned at Clear, looking a little concerned.

“That, and I figured I’d get some community service credits in, you know, for assisting the elderly and all that.” Noiz said sarcastically.

“Oh ha ha, don’t you have a convenience store parking lot to loiter in, brat?” Koujaku shot back, clenching his fists.

“Be careful, I don’t know if AARP offers anger management classes.”

“Listen here you sleazy little hole punch-”

“I’m sorry, I can’t understand your ancient dialect, are you speaking Shakespearean?”

Clear started getting nervous watching them argue, and finally his stomach was in knots and he had to say something.

“Y-you guys! Please stop fighting!” He said loudly, emotion thick in his voice.

Noiz stopped mid sentence, as did Koujaku. Noiz looked apologetic and cast his eyes down at his meal, chewing his lip.

“I’m sorry, Clear. You’re right, we shouldn’t be fighting.” Koujaku took a deep breath, as if to prepare himself, before addressing Noiz. “If Clear wants you here, then we’re glad to have you.” 

Noiz said nothing, but stared back at Koujaku. Clear looked between them again. Their staring contest seemed to be more of a silent conversation than anything else. There was a weird tension in the air, and Clear was trying to find a way to break it when someone else came to the rescue.

“Hey babe!” Mizuki rushed up, giving Sei a quick kiss before sitting next to him, a little out of breath. “Sorry guys, my teacher kept me late. Hey Noiz!” Mizuki waved to Noiz before turning his gaze to Clear.

“Oh. My. God. Clear. BIGBANG!!” He said excitedly, practically vibrating in his seat. Clear smiled immediately and bounced in his own seat, clapping and cheering.

“I know, I know!” He replied. “Sei and I were just talking about their new videos!” He turned to Noiz, trying to keep him included. “I don’t know if you remember me telling you about the K-pop band I liked?”

Noiz nodded, taking a drink of water. Clear turned back to Mizuki and Sei.

“I died. Seriously. Did you see T.O.P. in Bae Bae?!” Mizuki exclaimed, fanning himself off. Sei turned to look at his boyfriend incredulously.

“Excuse me? What about Daesung? He looked absolutely gorgeous.” Sei said.

“Well yeah, but T.O.P. was way hotter.” Mizuki said, shrugging. Sei raised his brows.

“Oh, I know you didn’t just suggest T.O.P. was hotter than Daesung.” He said, crossing his arms and leaning away from Mizuki. Mizuki laughed.

“You’re right, I didn’t suggest it, because we all know it's true!" He said, smiling as he moved his face close to Sei’s, blowing a puff of air on his bangs teasingly.

“Guys, guys. Calm down.” Clear said peacefully. “We all know G-Dragon is the cutest one."

Most of the table collectively groaned.

"What?!" Clear asked innocently.

"Ugh you and the rest of the world, always fanboying all over G-Dragon." Mizuki rolled his eyes. Sei nodded in agreement.

"I never said the others weren't great!" Clear whined.

"It's okay Clear, he's Ren's favorite too!" Aoba said brightly.

"Aoba..." Ren mumbled, embarrassed.

Everyone, including Noiz, laughed at that, and eventually they all fell into easy conversation.

~~~

Once everyone was finished eating, Clear gathered up everyone's trash into a bag and stood to go throw it away. He usually assumed this responsibility when he sat with everyone, not wanting to leave behind a mess.

"I'll be right back!" He said quietly to Noiz before leaving.

He went across the cafeteria to throw the little bag away, when he heard someone jog up behind him.

"Hey, Clear. You got a minute?" It was Koujaku.

"Of course! Is everything alright?" Clear asked.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about Noiz."

Clear's brows knitted together in confusion, and he reflexively turned to look at the table where Noiz was at. As it turned out, Noiz was watching their exchange, and once his eyes met Clear's, he turned away. Clear wondered if Noiz knew they were talking about him.

"Listen..." Koujaku sighed. "Is he bullying you?"

Clear had to laugh at that.

"W-what?!" He asked between giggles. "Why would you ask something like that?! No, of course he isn't!" Clear finished laughing, only to see that Koujaku still wore a worried face.

"I don't really know all that much about him, but from my experience, he's kind of an asshole. I just...don't want him treating you like that." Koujaku rubbed the back of his neck before running his hand through his long bangs.

Clear smiled, grateful for his friends kindness.

"Koujaku, you don't need to worry about me. Especially around him." He placed a reassuring hand on Koujaku's arm. "He's really sweet and very funny. And he's never been anything but nice to me."

Koujaku's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." He smiled. "I trust your judgement, so I'll tolerate him if you say he's a good guy."

Clear laughed.

"Okay. But I think you guys might become good friends once you stop being so snarky to each other!" He wagged an accusing finger at Koujaku, who laughed in return. "Thank you, though. Your opinion does mean a lot to me!"

Koujaku shrugged, smiling, and opened his arms out to give Clear a hug. They hugged for a brief second before separating and walking back to the table, chatting and laughing.

~~~

They still had fifteen minutes left for lunch, and Clear wanted to make sure the bunnies had food, so he excused himself and Noiz.

"Did you have fun?" Clear asked once they got outside.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." Noiz said.

"Really?! I'm so glad! I think so too!" Clear said, smiling at Noiz. They arrived to their usual spot, but the rabbits weren't around. Clear worried aloud that they already came and went.

"Here, we can leave some food for them, just in case they come back." Noiz said, unzipping his backpack to take out a couple pieces of bread in a ziploc bag, ripping them up and tossing them out onto the grass.

Clear sat down in the grass, looking out at the trees. He extended his legs out and leaned back on his hands.

"Hey."

Clear turned his head at the sound of Noiz's quiet voice. Noiz was sitting cross legged next to him, just a little closer than usual.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, turning to look at Clear. Clear frowned at him, feeling both confused and a little warm.

"For upsetting you today. Twice." He looked down at his lap, shredding pieces of grass.

"Noiz..." Clear said softly. He had already forgotten about it, and he wanted Noiz to do the same. "It's okay. I'm not upset."

Noiz looked at him again, so Clear smiled, hoping to reassure him. Noiz gave him a small smile in return, and Clear's heart sped up. He wondered if he was getting sick.

Clear leaned back onto his hands again, closing his eyes and letting the slight breeze rustle his hair. They were quiet for awhile, until Noiz broke the silence again.

"Are you and that old gu- I mean, Koujaku, dating?"

Clear opened his eyes and turned to look at Noiz incredulously. However, Noiz wasn't looking at him, but at the pile of shredded grass in his lap.

"Ehh?!" And then Clear laughed, finding the whole idea absurd. "No! Definitely not! Why?" He asked, his laughter reduced to small giggles.

Noiz shrugged and looked out at the trees in front of him.

"You guys just seemed close."

Clear laughed again, shaking his head. "No, no no no. He's not exactly my type. And besides, he's straight!"

Suddenly, Noiz burst out laughing. Clear silenced his own laughter at the sound, stopping and staring with wide eyes. He'd never heard him laugh, really laugh before...

Noiz laughed until he was almost in tears, finally calming down enough to form words.

"Koujaku...straight? Are you serious? That guy is gayer than your entire group of friends put together!" He laughed again, clutching his stomach.

"Noiz!" Clear smacked his arm lightly and tried to suppress his own giggles. "Be nice!"

Noiz laughed again before eventually quieting down. He looked at Clear, his eyes bright and a silly smile on his face.

"Seriously though, do you actually think that?!" He asked, sounding close to losing his composure once more. Clear smiled.

"It's not about what I think, it's about what Koujaku is comfortable with. If he says he's straight, then that's how we'll go about it. He's our friend, so we just want him to be happy."

Noiz wasn't smiling anymore, instead looking at Clear thoughtfully.

"Hmm. I guess I didn't think about it that way." He said.

Clear shrugged.

"Not everyone can be as comfortable with their sexuality as me or Sei or Ren. It's not always an easy thing. So we just try to be supportive." He smiled at Noiz, who nodded.

Noiz looked at the sky for a second, then back at Clear.

"Are you gay?" He asked curiously.

"Mmm, more or less!" Clear responded. When Noiz looked confused, he elaborated. "I'm more attracted to boys, but I am open to whatever. Really though, it just depends on the person." He shrugged, inwardly hoping that his sexuality wouldn't cause any problems in his new friendship.

Noiz nodded.

"Yeah...I mean, me too. Gender doesn't matter as much as the actual person, to me." He replied.

Clear nodded happily.

"Yes! Exactly, I'm glad you know what I mean!" He said, and then he thought of something.

“Oh, before the bell rings, I wanted to talk to you about lunch tomorrow! So, we can either have lunch out here or inside. It’s completely up to you! I’m happy either way.” Clear said.

Noiz thought for a minute, looking up at the clouds.

“Out here?” He asked, sounding tentative. It was an unusual tone for him to have.

“Okay! I’ll meet you out here tomorrow then!” Clear beamed and tilted his head.

The bell rang right then, causing Clear to jump up, quickly gathering his things.

“Bye, Noiz! See you tomorrow!” He smiled and waved, his wave increasing in energy when Noiz waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i have a big kpop problem im sorry don't look at me)
> 
> this chap was ridiculous haaa
> 
> and yes i wrote this when bigbang had their comeback lol. way back when. but anyways! let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more?
> 
> my best bro made a mix for me inspired by noicle and it's absolutely amazing!! go check it out! <3 <3
> 
> http://8tracks.com/littlekid/techno-heartbeat


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noiz pines, clear is oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for a slight change in pov at the beginning! :)
> 
> kind of a long chapter...i hope you like it? idk how i feel about it haha

It was Friday, and Koujaku was hating his chemistry class. The teacher had just passed out some worksheets for everyone to work on with their lab partners. Which meant the only person he had to work with was the loser brat.

He and Noiz had worked out a new system that worked great for both of them: ignoring each other. Ever since he had joined their lunch group on Tuesday, things had been a little tense. Koujaku (and everyone else, for that matter) was well aware of Noiz’s feelings and attraction for Clear, even if Clear himself was totally oblivious. This made things difficult, because he wanted to support his friend, but he wasn't the biggest fan of Noiz. What made it even more difficult was Noiz’s annoying tendency to be a good guy to Clear and then an asshole to everyone else.

It put Koujaku in a tough spot, since he couldn’t exactly say he disapproved. From the two lunches they’d had together, it was apparent that the brat really wasn’t a bad guy to Clear. Between his little glances and sort of smiles, Koujaku could tell he was smitten. It was actually kind of gross. Even worse, the rest of the group enthusiastically approved of him. The second the two were out of sight, Aoba and Mizuki started thinking of names for their future adopted children. Koujaku wanted to roll his eyes. They weren’t stuck with that kid’s smartass comments all god damn day long.

He sighed. Not only did they have their new 'system,' but they had never even really discussed it. The next day, Koujaku was preparing himself for some snarky comments about him and his friends, but they never came. As soon as Noiz had sat down, he glanced at Koujaku and left it at that. Koujaku definitely wasn’t complaining. He just really hoped that the kid wasn’t going to screw Clear over.

Koujaku was halfway through his worksheet when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced up, seeing that the teacher was at his desk across the room. Thankfully, he was also pretty laid back, so phones weren’t 100% taboo in his class. He took his phone out, seeing a text from Clear.

>>>koujakuuuu I need help (｡-_-｡)

>>wats wrong?? whose ass do i need to kick

>>>no no! sorry (◕︵◕) I’m sick today and i need a favor

>>ya wats up

>>>can you deliver a message to noiz for me????? (◕﹏◕✿)

“Ugh.” Koujaku groaned out loud. Was this actually happening? Was he really being asked to be the messenger for their weird flirting?

>>y cant u tell him urself

>>>i don’t have his number and i know you have chem with him!!!!! please koujaku pleeeeasseeee???????? o(╥﹏╥)o

“ _Ugh._ ” He really couldn’t believe what he was about to do. Luck hated him today. Hated him. He steeled himself as he ripped off a piece of paper from his notebook. After scribbling on it, he passed it to Noiz. He waited for a minute, and saw that Noiz hadn’t picked it up. God he’s so annoying.

He reached over, sliding it closer to him.

“Dude, pass your love notes to some other guy.” He muttered, not looking up at Koujaku.

“Can you take your head out of your ass for one goddamn second and just open it.” Koujaku hissed. This is what he got for being a good friend.

Noiz grabbed the paper, sighing dramatically. He unfolded it.

“What the hell is this.”

“What do you think it is, idiot.”

“Is this... _your phone number_? Damn, old man, and here I thought you were straight as an arrow. Sorry though, not interested.” He flicked the paper back to Koujaku, going back to his worksheet.

Koujaku might kill him. _Think of Clear, think of Clear._

“You’re so stupid, oh my god.” He rubbed his temples. “It’s not my number.”

Noiz looked up, but didn’t say anything. Eventually, he slowly grabbed the paper, unfolding it again.

“Clear’s sick today. He wanted to talk to you.” Koujaku risked a look in his direction, regretting it instantly.

Noiz was staring at the paper, and his cheeks were bright red. He looked at the paper like it held the secrets of the universe. Then he looked up, noticing that Koujaku was watching, and put his usual annoying indifferent face on. Koujaku rolled his eyes.

~~~

Clear was in bed, watching something on his laptop, his bed covered in snotty tissues. His brothers had thankfully brought him a few supplies before they left for school. He was truly grateful for them sometimes. They weren’t always the most respectful little brothers, but they came through for him when they could.

He was cuddling his stuffed alpaca, a gift from Sei (he was obsessed with those things), his mouth bitter from the DayQuil he’d just taken, and his body aching all over. He hated being sick! He cradled his phone in one of his hands, waiting for a text back from Koujaku.

Clear really hoped he hadn’t overstepped himself with his favor, but he didn’t know who else to ask. He knew Noiz and Koujaku didn’t get along, but he wasn’t sure if anyone else had any classes with him, and he really needed to let Noiz know that he wasn’t going to be bringing him any lunch today.

Clear started up an anime he’d been watching, picking up where he left off the other night. As he tried to focus on the subtitles and silly scenarios, rather than his aching head and stuffed nose, his phone buzzed. Clear unlocked his phone, hoping to find a response from Koujaku, but instead he found three messages from an unfamiliar number.

>>hey, it’s noiz. i got your # from the old guy  
>>i mean douchejaku  
>>i mean koujaku

Clear sat up immediately, ignoring his pounding head, and stared at his phone with wide eyes. His stomach turned upside down, and his heart started racing. He had Noiz’s number! He couldn’t believe it! He’d thought about asking him, just to chat, but he felt kind of silly. Clear rarely saw Noiz on his phone, so he assumed that he wouldn’t be interested in exchanging numbers.

>>>noiz!!!!!!!!! (〃^∇^)ﾉ(〃^∇^)ﾉ

>>what’s up

>>>how are you!!!!!

>>i’m in chem so kind of shitty  
>>but i hear you’re doing worse

>>>NOIZ DON’T TEXT IN CLASS!

>>too late

>>>you’ll get in trouble!!

>>nah

>>>if you don’t stop texting me then i’ll stop answering!

>> :’(

>>>oh no no no no i’m just kidding!!!! don’t be sad!

>> :D

Clear laughed. He couldn’t believe Noiz was actually a texter. He even used emoticons! Who would’ve thought?! He was responding so quickly to each text, Clear wondered how he could multitask so well. His mood was improving fast, now that he was talking to him. Clear supposed he didn't realize how much he kind of missed him while he wasn't at school. He suppressed a sigh. It was also Friday, too. That would be three days until he saw his friend. The thought made his stomach drop.

>>so you’re sick today?

>>>yes (╥_╥)(╥_╥)

>>what happened

>>>just the usual cold stuff! sniffles and headaches and aches in general :(

>>i’m sorry

>>>ah it’s nothing to be sorry for! it happens to everyone!

>>do you need anything?

>>>no i should be okay! my brothers left me some medicine, so that was nice!

>>...

>>>??? what’s that for!

>>idk i wish i could help

Clear thought his heart was going to fly right out of his chest. His body felt even more feverish than it was supposed to, and he wanted to smash his face into his phone. But in the best way possible. How was he supposed to respond to something that sweet?! Furthermore, why was Noiz being so sweet? Was it because he felt bad that Clear was sick? Was Noiz secretly super maternal?! Clear was not prepared for a sweet, maternal Noiz.

>>>you are helping! i’m feeling a lot better now that i get to talk to you! (◠‿◠✿)

>>i’m glad  
>>me too

Clear’s eyes widened. Noiz wasn’t usually this candid about his thoughts or feelings. Was he speaking so frank because they weren't face to face? Were there things that he wanted to say, but didn’t feel comfortable doing so because they were always together in person? Clear couldn’t imagine why he would ever feel uncomfortable around him, he always tried to make Noiz feel completely at ease! Maybe he tried too hard sometimes?

>>>were you having a bad day??

>>not bad. just not great i guess.

>>>and now?

Clear decided to test his theory. He took a deep breath, then had a coughing fit for about a minute. Once he’d recovered, he noticed he still didn’t have a text. Oh no, what if he was totally wrong and Noiz was just being randomly maternal and Clear had to go and ruin it! He rolled over in his bed, snuggling up to his alpaca. He started his show up again, feeling his stomach twist. Clear told himself he was overreacting. He checked the time, and noticed that it was in between classes, which explained Noiz’s silence. His phone buzzed. Clear unlocked it a little too quickly.

>>happy

Clear thought his heart might combust. He was starting to get a little nervous about it though, so he decided not to dwell on it.

>>>hehe me too (◠‿◠✿)  
>>>you really should pay attention in class though! you don’t want your grades to fall behind!

>>i’m not gonna pay attention to english when i know you’re bored and sick

>>>but i won’t be bored! i have tv!

>>...

>>>???

>>are you saying tv is more entertaining than me :|

>>>if i say yes will you do your schoolwork??

>>nope

>>>NOIZ

>>CLEAR

>>>sigh what am i gonna do with you!!!!

>>¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

>>>also i’m very sorry but since i’m not there today i won’t be able to bring you food!!! o(╥﹏╥)o

>>well i guess that’s it then i have no more use for you

>>>what?! (╯︵╰,)

>>relax you know i don’t care about that  
>>i mean  
>>i like your food and stuff but  
>>i also like hanging out with you  
>>so dont’ worry

>>>oh..okay. but i’m still gonna bring you food when i get back! if that’s ok??

>>did you not see what i just said about liking your food  
>>weirdo

>>>NOIZ be nice i’m sick!!!!!!

>>i am being nice

>>> (>.<)  nuh uh

>>yes huh

>>>NUH UH

>>im not doing this

>>>aww you’re no fun!  
>>>i’m getting sleepy

>>go to sleep

>>>if i go to sleep will you pay attention in class?

>>yeah i guess so  
>>go to sleep

>>>goodnight (✿◠‿◠)

~~~

Clear woke up a few hours later, feeling better than he had earlier in the day. His throat was still a little scratchy, and his headache persisted, but he felt a hundred times better. He rolled over on his bed, a mess of pillows and tissues, and found his phone. He had a few texts, and he automatically smiled.

>>i know you’re asleep but tali and thane say hi

There was a picture of the two bunnies, Tali sitting on Noiz’s outstretched legs, Thane sitting on the ground next to his legs.

>>i think lucy misses you

He attached a picture of Lucy, sitting by herself some distance away. Clear frowned a little.

>>not gonna lie, lunch kinda sucks  
>>it’s too quiet

Clear's smile grew. It was kind of nice to know that Noiz might be missing his company!

>>>hello!!!!!!

>>hey sleeping beauty

Clear covered his face, willing his blush to go away. Why was he getting so flustered?! And why was Noiz being even more blunt than usual?! It was messing with his mind. He told himself to calm down, it was just a saying. Besides, the idea that Noiz of all people would find him attractive was just ridiculous. Clear knew all too well how he looked, so he knew that it was basically out of the question for someone to find him good looking. Especially someone who looked like Noiz.

>>>how are you??

>>not bad. just left school.

>>>yay!!!!

>>i guess.

>>>have any fun plans??

>>nah. probably just do homework, play games.  
>>you?

>>>same! only i’ll probably watch something instead of play games!

>>nice

>>>ooh and it’s friday! that means it's the weekend!

>>...

>>>don’t you like weekends??

>>they’re alright. idk. i don’t like being at home.

Clear frowned. This was a topic that Noiz had hinted at, but Clear always felt like he would be prying if he asked outright. He wanted to make sure Noiz was comfortable talking to him about big stuff like that before he just went and asked him.

>>>how come? only if you want to talk about it.

>>yeah it’s fine  
>>idk  
>>my parents dont like me

>>>what do you mean?

>>idk  
>>they ignore me and shit  
>>it's stupid

>>>that's terrible!! I'm so sorry they treat you like that!!

>>nah it doesn't matter

>>>it matters to me. I don't want anyone to make you sad

>>i'm not sad  
>>just used to it

>>>why would they ignore you??

>>idk. i was kind of messed up when I was a kid  
>>just got in fights and shit  
>>they were embarrassed  
>>guess they never got over it

>>>i don’t understand…

>>idk i didnt really get other kids  
>>they pissed me off  
>>so we got in fights  
>>i was always in trouble

>>>no i mean...i don’t understand why they’d be embarrassed of you?

>>didnt you see what i just sent

>>>i did but...noiz you were just a kid. kids make mistakes, humans make mistakes. it’s normal. you learned from it. i don’t see you picking fights now? so i don’t understand why they’d still be embarrassed of you. they should be proud!! despite their treatment, you grew up to be an amazing, strong, funny, great guy!!!

Clear heard the front door open, and the sound of his younger brothers chatter filtered through the house. They went to school at the local junior high, and next year they’d be joining Clear in high school. It would be their freshman year and Clear’s senior year. Clear wasn’t 100% excited about them joining him. He loved his brothers, of course, but they’d had their differences in the past. They liked to tease Clear, making fun of him for almost everything, and although they were younger, they knew which buttons to push. Clear often wondered if they meant the teasing to be light hearted, or if they actually meant it maliciously. Either way, it ate away at him, and their remarks would float through his head during his down moments.

Clear had a difficult time disregarding their comments. After all, families are the ones who know you best. Of course their insults came from a place of truth. He sighed, looking at his phone. No new messages. He wondered if he’d scared Noiz off.

“Hey, you still laying around in here?” His brother, Alan, said loudly before opening the door. He walked in with his twin, Phillip.

“How was school?” Clear asked, sitting up. His brothers came over and sat on his bed.

The twins shrugged in unison, looking at each other.

“Fine.” They said. Clear nodded, smiling. Phillip flicked one of his used tissues off the bed.

“You’re gross.” He said, causing Alan to laugh.

“I’m sick!” Clear protested, laughing.

“Yeah well, clean up your stuff, freak.” Phillip said before standing up with Alan. They left, talking about some YouTube celebrity before Alan closed Clear’s door.

Clear slumped back onto his pillows. Freak. That was their sort of ‘pet name’ for him. He tried laughing it off, but it stung more than he’d like to admit. It shouldn’t though, he told himself. He was a freak. He was so different from his brothers. They didn’t understand his empathy for strangers, his random kindness, his silly habits. They made fun of him for being so close to their grandpa, the one family member he had been similar to.

His yellow scarf, the one he wore with everything, was his grandpa’s. He never felt 100% comfortable without it. Alan and Phillip always teased him about it, but he ignored them. His grandpa was his favorite person in the world, and wearing his scarf made it feel like he was still there, supporting him.

Clear’s grandpa always defended him when other kids bothered him. Clear knew he was strange and different, so he was used to attracting bullies. However, his grandpa had always praised the things that made him different. He encouraged his overwhelming kindness, his excitable personality. Clear really missed him. He and his brothers both changed once his grandpa passed.

They were also very close to his grandpa, and once he had passed away, they changed quite a bit. They became hardened, acting out at school, bullying other students. Their teasing toward Clear turned into insults. They resented Clear for also being so close to their one parental figure, so they lashed out at him. Calling him names, ridiculing his interests, his friends.

Thankfully, that stage hadn’t lasted very long, only a year or two. But they’d both been so young at that point, Clear was in middle school while the twins were still in elementary school, that the damage had affected Clear greatly. Between the tension at home and the bullies at school, Clear had convinced himself that he really was as worthless and strange as everyone said.

Eventually, he met Aoba, Sei, and the others, and their friendships had helped him more than he could ever say. He was at his lowest point, and they helped him back up with unmoving support and kindness. They helped him see that he wasn’t as broken and messed up as everyone had said. He grew stronger, gaining more confidence and self value.

Unfortunately, his bullies hadn’t gone away for good, even if his little brother’s insults more or less had. They still accosted him occasionally, whenever they caught him alone. He usually knew how to dodge them, but sometimes they still got the better of him. Clear sighed, running his hands over his face, trying to ignore thoughts of their recent attacks.

He sat up again, picking up his tissues and tossing them in the garbage. He grabbed his medicine and got out of bed, making his way through the small apartment to the bathroom. When he’d put the medicine away, he got back to his bedroom, snuggling up to his plushie and checking his phone again. He had a few notifications, and the first was from his aunt.

>>Hey hun, I had to pick up an overnight shift tonight. See you tomorrow!

>okay! don’t work too hard! (✿◠‿◠)

After his grandfather passed away, they had moved in with their aunt, and she helped out the best she could. Clear and the twins weren’t thrilled, but after awhile they got used to it. She wasn’t a bad lady, but she came along with her own issues. Things had settled down after a while, but not without a few (hundred) bumps in the road. Clear checked his next texts, all from Noiz. His heart hammered.

>>you dont really know me though  
>>i mean  
>>what you said  
>>it was nice but  
>>its not me

Clear frowned and sighed. After hearing about Noiz’s parents, he began to understand why he acted the way he did. Not only that, but Noiz didn’t seem to spend time with a lot of friends, so he seemed to think no one liked him. Which was the opposite from the truth! Clear really liked him, he thought he was amazing!

>>>what are you talking about?! of course that’s you! you don’t see yourself the way I do!

>>how do you see me

>>>hehe i told you! you’re sweet and funny and silly and nice and amazing!!!

>>sweet

>>>yes! sweet! (✿◠‿◠)

>>no

>>>yes!

>>lets talk about something else

Clear laughed and shook his head. So, Noiz couldn’t take compliments. That was a little funny to Clear. He supposed he’d have to keep complimenting him until he finally accepted them!

>>hehe okay (✿◠‿◠)(✿◠‿◠)

~~~

Monday arrived quickly, and Clear was glad to be back at school. He and Noiz had actually texted for most of the weekend, which made the days pass swiftly. Unfortunately, every time Clear saw a text from him, his heart felt like it was switching places with his stomach. He’d never had this kind of reaction to a text from his other friends, so he was a little confused. He tried dismissing the feeling, figuring it was just excitement from having a brand new close friend.

He walked into his first period history class, which was his one class with Noiz. Since they’d become friends, Clear often tried to say hello and wave to him, but Noiz always came to class late, so he’d been unable to. Their teacher was also incredibly strict, so there was no talking or chatter allowed. And since Noiz usually arrived late to class, he was almost always told to stay late to talk to the teacher or make up his lost time with an extra assignment, forcing Clear to leave without saying anything to him.

When he walked in, he was surprised to see that Noiz was already sitting at his seat, writing something in his notebook. Clear looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes before class started. Well, this was different! Noiz must’ve finally gotten tired of doing all those extra assignments! He set his things down at his own desk, which was a few rows over from Noiz, before walking over to the other boy, sitting down at the empty desk next to him.

“Hello!” He said cheerfully, gathering a few glances from the couple of students in the room. Noiz looked at him.

“Feeling better?” He asked, chewing on his lip.

“Mhm!” Clear nodded happily. “Did you have a good weekend?”

Noiz nodded.

“Yeah. Better than usual.” He said, moving his gaze to his notebook, idly doodling. A pink flush started creeping onto his cheeks. Clear tilted his head and smiled. Was he embarrassed? It was cute. Really cute.

Wait. Oh no. Oh no. Clear didn’t actually think that, nope, he definitely didn’t think Noiz was cute. In a romantic way. When he blushed. Or when he chewed on his lip piercing. Clear immediately shoved the intrusive thoughts into the deepest corners of his mind, locking them in a box, never to be thought of again.

“Ah, I’m glad!” Clear laughed, attempting to act as if his mind hadn’t just dropped a bombshell on him. “You’re here early! Were you tired of getting in trouble with the teacher?” He giggled again. Noiz glanced at him.

“Something like that.” He said, leaning his face against his hand, watching Clear.

“Well now we can actually talk before class! I usually tried saying hi to you, but you were always so late!” Clear pouted, causing Noiz to smirk.

“I’m here now, aren’t I?” He said.

“Yes!” Clear clapped his hands happily. “Hey! Did you want to have lunch inside today?”

“Sure.” Noiz shrugged.

“Okay, whew!” Clear dramatically wiped his brow. “It’s starting to get kind of cold out, don’t you think?”

“Hmm...I guess it is, huh?” Noiz said, turning to glance out the window for a brief second.

“I hate the cold. I get too shivery!” Clear said, shuddering to himself. Noiz laughed quietly.

“Is that why you wear this thing all the time?” He reached over, slowly picking up Clear’s yellow scarf, his knuckles brushing against Clear’s shirt. He ran his thumb along the fabric before gently dropping it. Clear felt his face flood with heat, and his heart was beating way too fast. He looked up, and Noiz was looking at him with an unreadable expression. Wait...didn’t he ask Clear a question? Clear wanted to respond, but his words died in his throat. He stared at Noiz, whose cheeks were also pink. Clear opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then-

“E-excuse me Clear, that’s my seat…” A small female voice sounded out next to Clear. Clear turned to look at her, surprised. He hadn’t even noticed her! He’d forgotten he was even at school, that there were people around…

“Oh! I’m sorry Annie!” Clear scrambled out of the seat, standing up. He glanced back at Noiz, who was glaring at their classmate. Clear made his way back to his own desk and took out his phone, opening a new text for Noiz.

>>>don’t be cranky at annie! (◡︿◡✿)

Clear turned to look at Noiz, catching his eye. Clear gave him a stern pout, causing Noiz to raise a brow, confused. Then Clear watched as Noiz picked up his phone, reading it with a small smirk. He then raised his head to look at Clear, his smirk turning into a real smile. Clear laughed quietly, his chin in his hand. He then turned to take his notebooks out of his backpack, flipping them open.

~~~

Once class was finished, Clear packed up his things. He stood up, and saw Noiz walking over to him.

“Hey.”

“Hi! What’d you think of the assignment?” Clear asked as they walked out of the classroom. Noiz shrugged.

“Shouldn’t be too bad.” He paused. “What’s your next class?”

“I have math upstairs! What about you?” Clear asked.

“Chemistry, also upstairs.”

“Oooh! Do you want to walk together?” Clear smiled, walking to the nearby stairwell.

“That’s the plan.” Noiz said, and they began walking upstairs.

They walked until they got to Clear’s classroom, and continued talking until the bell was about to ring. Clear noticed the time and about had a panic attack.

“Noiz! You’re going to be late! Go, shoo!” He said, lightly pushing his arm to get him moving. “And say hi to Koujaku for me! See you at lunch!”

Noiz smirked and waved, slouching off to his own class. Clear shook his head and hurried into the classroom, waving to Aoba. Aoba waved him over before he could sit down. The teacher wasn’t around yet, so he quickly walked over and knelt down by his desk.

“Did Noiz walk you to class?” He whispered, smiling.

“Yeah! Why?” Clear asked, a little confused. Aoba had passed by them on his way into the room, so obviously he’d seen them! Clear figured he could put two and two together…

“Oh, just wondering…” Aoba smiled and shrugged. Clear felt like there was something he wasn’t telling him, but the teacher arrived right then, so he had to go back to his desk.

~~~

Clear and Noiz arrived to the lunch table, both of them discussing a tv show they’d recently discovered they both liked. Clear excitedly talked about his favorite episode while Noiz picked apart the main character’s flaws. They sat down, still talking, and only once Mizuki showed up did Clear pay attention to everyone else.

“Hi Mizuki!” He said, smiling. He looked around, seeing amused expressions on everyone’s faces. “What?”

“Nice of you to acknowledge us, guys.” Aoba remarked, smirking at Clear and Noiz. Clear blushed and laughed apologetically while Noiz shrugged, taking out his lunch.

“Ah, sorry! How are you guys?!” Clear rubbed the back of his neck, still blushing.

“We’re good. Sei and I were just talking about having a movie night this weekend. What do you guys think?” Aoba asked the table. Everyone responded enthusiastically, immediately making plans for which movies to watch and whose house to go to. Clear turned to Noiz excitedly.

“You’ll come too, right?” He asked, lowering his voice below the others’ conversations. Noiz looked at him for a moment, seeming to search his face for something.

“Do you want me to go?” Noiz asked quietly. Clear raised his brows in surprise.

“Of course I do! Come on, it’ll be fun.” He smiled encouragingly.

“Sure.” Noiz said, nodding. Clear cheered and clapped his hands.

By the end of lunch, they’d planned to meet up Saturday evening at Aoba and Sei’s house to have a movie and gaming marathon. Clear was excited. He and his friends usually hung out every weekend, but they hadn’t had a movie marathon for a few months. And this time Noiz was able to join them! His stomach flipped at the thought of spending time with him outside of school.

Clear held back a sigh. He was worried that his feelings were beginning to surpass mere friendship levels. He glanced at Noiz and forced himself to ignore those thoughts. They were just friends. Noiz would never go for someone like him, and he was fine with it. Besides, he knew that any suggestive phrasing used by Noiz was just him getting used to being around friends. Clear didn’t want to ruin any of this for him. He collected his thoughts and focused on the movie night ahead of them, trying to decide what he should bring.

~~~

A few days later, Clear had just finished cleaning up dinner with his aunt when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He unlocked it, seeing a message from Noiz.

>>hey

Clear ignored the swooping feeling in his stomach, instead going to his bedroom and sprawling on his bed.

>>>hi noiz!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ how are you!

>>ive been better

>>>what’s wrong? are you okay?

>>idk  
>>my parents and i got in a fight  
>>i left

Clear’s eyes widened and his stomach turned. What did that mean?? Where was he going?

>>>you left?! where are you going?! tell me what’s going on...are you okay??

>>relax i’m fine  
>>just driving around

Clear just about short circuited.

>>>YOU’RE TEXTING WHILE DRIVING?! NOIZ PLEASE PULL OVER

Clear grabbed his plushie, clutching it so he could calm down. What if he got in a wreck all because Clear was texting him?! What if he got a ticket?! What if he died and Clear would never get to see him again and- oh, his phone vibrated.

>>god calm down i just pulled over  
>>happy now?

>>>not really! tell me what happened. where are you going?

>>a bunch of shit happened  
>>it’s stupid

>>>where are you?? please talk to me, i’m really worried! (⊙﹏⊙✿)

>>i’m in some parking lot  
>>sorry for bothering you  
>>i just  
>>idk

>>>no no no!!!!! you aren’t!! i’m really glad you texted me! do you want to come over to my place and talk??

Clear immediately got off of his bed and walked to the living room, where his aunt was knitting and watching tv. The twins were in their room, arguing about something or other. His aunt looked up at Clear’s presence.

“Everything okay, hun?” She asked, her hands still weaving the yarn with ease.

“Yes! Well, no.” He said. She set down her needles and took her glasses off worriedly. Clear immediately put his hands up, waving them apologetically. “No, no! I’m fine! But, um...my friend Noiz, you remember me telling you about him, right?” She nodded. “He and his parents got in a fight and he left his house and I’m just really worried! Is it alright if he comes over for a little while to talk?” He asked, wringing his hands together.

“Of course! Do I need to make up a bed on the couch for him?” She asked. Clear waved his hands again, laughing.

“Ah, no! That shouldn’t be necessary! If he does need to stay, I’ll just put the couch together myself, it’s fine!” He smiled. His aunt nodded.

“Okay, no problem. Let me know if there’s anything else you need, alright?” She said, turning back to her knitting.

Clear heaved a sigh of relief and walked back to his room, grabbing his phone.

>>no its late i dont want to bother you more

>>>but you aren’t bothering me! we’re friends, and i want to make sure you’re okay!!! please, if you’re just out driving around, then come over. we can talk okay??

>>you sure?

>>>yes i’m sure!!!

Clear gave him his address, and once Noiz let him know he was on his way, he immediately set about cleaning his room. He made his bed and threw his old clothes into his hamper, which he then placed into his closet. He looked around his room, at his old colored bottles on his dresser, his small knitted jellyfish hanging from the ceiling near his bed (gifts from his aunt), and he deemed it appropriate for company.

He took his phone out, opening his camera and reversing the lens so he could see his reflection. He ran a hand through his hair and ran his phone over his body, inspecting his outfit. He wore grey leggings and a light blue oversized sweater. Clear hoped he looked alright. Not that he cared. He just...wanted to look nice! For his friend! For his friend who had never seen him in casual clothes! He took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Suddenly, the door knocked.

Clear ran out into the living room to open the door. And then he really wished he’d spent more time calming down his heart beforehand.

Noiz was standing in his doorway, wearing skinny jeans, a slim navy blue hoodie, and a black beanie. As soon as Clear opened the door, he straightened up from his slouching position, giving Clear a once over. Clear suddenly felt a little self conscious, but pushed that aside.

“Hey! Come on in!” He said, standing aside so Noiz could walk in. Noiz hesitated for a second, still watching Clear, before finally stepping inside. Clear turned to his aunt, who stood up to greet Noiz.

“This is my Aunt Shauna.” He said, gesturing to his aunt. “And this is my friend, Noiz!” He smiled brightly. He peered at his aunt’s reaction to Noiz. Her eyes had widened a little at his metal covered face, but she recovered quickly.

“Nice to meet you, Noiz.” She said warmly, shaking his hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Clear flushed, hoping Noiz wouldn’t read too much into it.

“Likewise.” He said kindly, giving her a small smile. Clear wanted to roll his eyes. The most Noiz had heard was the fact that he had an aunt. He was being oddly friendly. He never smiled at anyone! He barely smiled at Clear!

“Anyways, we’ll be in my room!” Clear said, motioning for Noiz to follow him. Noiz stuck his hands in his pockets, walking behind Clear. Clear closed the door once Noiz was in his room, and he sat down on his bed, watching Noiz inspect the area.

“You collect bottles?” He said quietly, bending down to look through the colored glass.

“Ah, kind of! I think they’re pretty! They remind me of the ocean.” He laughed nervously, feeling a little silly. Noiz turned his head to look at him, a smirk on his face. Clear sighed.

“Yeah, yeah, make fun all you want. Get it out of your system!” He said a little defensively. Noiz frowned, standing up and walking over to look at his jellyfish hanging from the ceiling. He touched a spiraled tendril, making the jellyfish sway.

“I’m not making fun. It’s cute.” He shrugged, watching the jellyfish move. Noiz sat down on the edge of the bed next to Clear, who moved to sit in a crosslegged position.

“Are you alright?” Clear asked quietly, watching Noiz look around his room. Noiz sighed heavily.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t know. My parents are just…” He paused. “They’re just assholes, I guess.” He mumbled, still not looking at Clear.

“I’m sorry…” Clear said softly. “Is there anything I can do?”

Noiz finally looked at him, giving him another quick once over.

“Not really. You’re already doing a lot. Thanks, by the way.” He nudged his leg against Clear’s knee. Clear laughed quietly.

“I’m not doing a lot! No more than anyone else would!” He said, smiling at Noiz. Noiz shrugged.

“Whatever you say.”

There was a short pause, and then Clear addressed him again.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“Not really. It wasn’t anything special. Just the usual, you know. ‘You’re a disappointment’, ‘You need to live up to your name’, ‘You were a mistake’, blah blah blah.” He said indifferently.

Clear was shocked. He couldn’t comprehend the words coming out of his mouth. How could a parent treat their children that way? How could anyone treat Noiz that way?

“W-what?” He asked, shakily. Noiz turned to look at him.

“What?”

“Why... _how_...how could they say those things to you?” Clear didn’t realize how awful Noiz’s home life must’ve been. He felt emotion fill his heart, and soon his eyes began stinging. He sniffled, turning his face away.

“Wh- hey, Clear…!” Noiz moved his head to catch Clear’s eye. Clear sniffled again, and soon a couple tears dropped.

“I-I’m sorry, I just...who would say something like that? Especially to you?” Clear let out a sob, wiping his face off. He couldn’t believe that there were people out there who would treat their own son like that!

“Clear, hey, just- stop, okay?” Noiz leaned closer to Clear, finally reaching out to turn his face towards his. Clear stared at him, surprised. He blinked, the action causing a few more tears to fall. Noiz automatically wiped them away with his thumb, bringing his other hand up to Clear’s face, wiping the tears from the other side. Clear wondered if Noiz could hear how hard his heart was pounding.

Noiz held his face, his thumbs absentmindedly stroking his now tear-free cheeks. Clear watched as his eyes roamed over his features, making Clear want to hide. He wished Noiz would stop looking at his face, it was way too humiliating. Someone like Noiz should be looking at people with nicer faces, people whose faces weren’t hideous and wrong. Clear averted his eyes, shrinking back a little, feeling embarrassed at being watched so closely.

Suddenly, his hands were gone. Clear’s eyes snapped back to Noiz, whose eyes were wide and his lips parted. His face was flushed, and he looked a little lost. Clear’s stomach kept flipping. What just happened? And then he forced himself to think rationally. Friends brushed away tears all the time, right? He’s cried into all his friends’ shoulders more times than he could count. That’s kind of the same, right? Clear figured he should break the awkward silence.

“Sorry-”

“I’m sorry-”

They both spoke at the same time, making Clear giggle. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry...for crying, and getting so upset. I just...I can’t imagine anyone treating you like that! It’s wrong! Who could do something like that?” He said fiercely, sounding close to tears again. Clear took a breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. When he opened them, Noiz was watching him with a slight smirk.

“My parents. I told you, they hate me.” He said wryly. Then he dropped the smirk, sighing. “And don’t apologize. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Clear gasped.

“No, no!” He said, waving his hands. “You didn’t! I just get emotional.” He laughed a little.

“Mmm.” Noiz nodded, watching him carefully. Clear laughed again.

“What?” Noiz asked, smiling just slightly.

Clear shook his head, smiling.

“Nothing, just...people usually make fun of me for being so emotional and weird. You’re really nice!” He said. Noiz’s smile faded.

“Who makes fun of you?” He asked, an edge to his voice.

“I don’t know, everyone!” Clear laughed. “It’s not a big deal. Most people don’t mean it in a rude way!” Noiz watched him, silent.

“But...some people do?”

“Do what?”

“Mean it in a rude way.”

Clear froze, moving his gaze away from Noiz. Crap. Then he plastered a smile on.

“Haha! Not really!” He said, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling as genuine as he could.

“Don’t.” Noiz said, his brows knitting together.

“Don’t what?” Clear asked, trying to keep his voice light. Noiz sighed, exasperated. He ran a hand through his hair, knocking his beanie off onto Clear’s bed.

“Just...don’t do that. I’ve seen you do that like, ten times, and I’m sick of it. I’m sitting here, telling you all my shit. The least you could do is be honest with me.” He said, frustrated.

Clear cast his eyes down.

“I’m sorry. But I don’t...want to.” He murmured.

“Why?”

Clear picked at a loose thread on his comforter. He would rather confront his bullies all day everyday than tell Noiz about his lame issues. Especially when they’re nothing compared to what Noiz has been through.

Noiz sighed, then laughed humorlessly. Clear looked up, startled by the sound. Noiz ran a hand over his face.

“What, you think I won’t want to hang out with you or something?” He shook his head. He looked frustrated. “You think I want you to be some happy robot all the time?” Noiz knocked his leg into Clear’s knee again.

Clear looked down at his lap. He didn’t know what to say. Noiz ducked his head, trying to catch Clear’s eye. Clear raised his head, finally meeting his gaze. Noiz smiled. A real life, actual smile that showed all his white teeth. Clear’s eyes widened. It took his breath away. Clear was a total disaster tonight.

He smiled back at Noiz, ignoring his racing heart.

"Tonight's about you!" He said firmly, patting Noiz's arm. "Maybe...we can talk about my stuff some other time." Clear murmured.

Noiz nodded seriously.

"Okay." He said. "But I don't really feel like talking about my shit anymore."

Clear gave him a small smile.

"That's fine." He said. "Do you want to talk about something else, or....oh! We can watch a movie?" Clear smiled wider. Noiz shrugged.

"Sure."

Clear scrambled off of the bed and grabbed a zippered binder from his bookshelf before hopping back onto the bed, sitting close to Noiz. He unzipped the binder, revealing numerous DVDs. Noiz left the decision up to Clear, and so Clear chose an animated film with a bunch of songs. Noiz laughed and rolled his eyes.

As Clear brought out his laptop, his door suddenly opened, revealing Alan and Phillip.

"You guys! You really need to knock!" Clear got flustered, feeling his face heat up. He felt dumb. He knew his reaction was silly, he and Noiz weren't doing anything!

The twins stood in the doorway, staring at Clear and Noiz.

“Oh! Noiz, these are my brothers. Alan and Phillip.” Clear said, pointing to each brother. “You guys, this is my friend, Noiz.” Clear smiled, happy that his family could meet his newest friend.

Noiz gave a small wave, and then there was silence. The twins looked at each other and then back at Noiz.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Alan asked Noiz. Clear gasped and Noiz raised a brow.

“What’s wrong with your face.” He deadpanned. Alan’s eyes grew large, and Phillip laughed.

“Shut up, it’s your face too!” Alan said angrily, punching his brother in the arm. Phillip kept laughing and left the room, Alan trailing him while yelling insults. Clear could distantly hear his aunt chastising them from the living room. Clear stood up and shut the door again, hurrying back to his bed.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! They’re just kids and sometimes they don’t have great filters and-”

“Clear, relax. It’s fine.” Noiz chuckled. “Trust me, I’ve heard worse.”

Clear frowned.

“I don’t want to hear that!” He pouted. “There’s nothing wrong with your face!”

Noiz smirked.

“Is that so?”

Clear nodded, smiling.

“Of course!” He reached over, squeezing Noiz’s cheeks with his hands. “Look! You’re all symmetrical and everything!” He giggled.

Noiz batted his hands away, laughing quietly.

“Oh my god, you’re ridiculous…” He said, smiling. Then he looked at Clear very seriously. “So, do you want to build a snowman?”

Clear laughed and fell back onto his pillows for a minute, giggling. He sat back up and nodded excitedly.

~~~

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly. Noiz kept showing up to their first period class early, and Clear hadn’t decided whether or not he was actually happy about it. On the one hand, he was incredibly happy. He wanted to talk to Noiz 24/7, so it included another opportunity to spend time with him. On the other hand, _he wanted to talk to Noiz 24/7_. However, he was positive he didn’t have _those_ feelings for Noiz, he really didn’t. He just...really liked spending time with him! As for the way his heart and stomach felt when he was around him...well, he just decided it was a random fluke and ignored it.

During chemistry on Friday, Clear and Sei had finished with their lab experiment and were now completing their write up. They had been working in silence for awhile before Sei spoke.

“So, what’s going on with you and Noiz?” He asked, setting his pencil down and turning to Clear.

“Eh? We’re friends, why?” Clear looked at Sei, feeling confused. Sei kept his eyes on him, resting his face in his hand.

“You guys are pretty close now, right?” He asked. Clear frowned.

“Well, of course! I’m close with you guys, too!” He said, trying to figure out what Sei was getting at. Sei watched him carefully.

“So, you’re just friends? Nothing more?” He asked.

“Um, yes? Sei, what’s going on?” Clear felt nervous.

“Nothing! Stop looking so scared!” Sei said, sitting up straight and smiling gently. Clear breathed out a sigh of relief. “I just wondered if you guys were, you know, together.” Clear’s heart hammered.

“What?! No! No, definitely not!” He laughed at the outright absurdity of the idea. It was Sei’s turn to look confused.

“Really? So, you don’t like him. At all? Huh.” Sei raised his brows, sounding doubtful.

“We’re just friends.” Clear said nervously. Was his attraction, if it could even be called that, really so obvious?

“Calm down, you’re not on trial here!” Sei laughed. Clear said nothing, feeling quite the opposite. “I mean, you’ve seen the way he looks at you, right?”

Clear knitted his brows together in confusion. What in the world was Sei talking about?

“He looks at me the same way he looks at everyone else, Sei.” He said slowly, laughing a little at whatever Sei was implying. Sei was such a romantic, he liked to ship everyone together. Sei’s eyes widened.

“Huh. Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He said, dropping the subject with a shrug. Clear rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Sei, you’re silly!” He said brightly, returning to their write up.

“Yeah, I’m the silly one…” Sei muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get domestic for our favorite mismatched couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far haha :D

Saturday afternoon rolled around and Clear was in his kitchen with Noiz, making cookies for the movie night. 

“Okay! So now we need some vanilla extract!” Clear said to Noiz, clapping his flour covered hands. The dust flew everywhere. “Ah, sorry!” He said, laughing. Noiz looked around the small kitchen for a moment, opening and closing doors, trying to locate the right cabinet.

“Try that one!” Clear stage whispered, pointing to a cupboard above the stove. Noiz scowled.

“I was gonna check that one next…” He muttered. Clear laughed and held his hands up in surrender.

“Whatever you say!”

Noiz opened the cupboard, looking kind of lost.

“Umm…”

Clear giggled, then stood next to Noiz, pointing at a small brown bottle. Noiz huffed and rolled his eyes, grabbing the bottle.

“Here, Mr. Know-It-All.” He said, handing Clear the bottle.

“I should hope I know it all, I do live here!” He laughed, then peered at Noiz carefully. “You’re really bad at being wrong, huh?” Clear smiled.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Noiz glared playfully. Clear nudged him with his elbow, giggling. Noiz broke his grumpy facade and laughed quietly with him. 

“Okay! What’s next?” Clear asked brightly. Noiz looked at his phone, scrolling down.

“Uh, we need to mix the eggs with the sugar.” He looked around the counter. “Did I forget to take out the eggs? Shit.” He sighed, running a dusty hand through his hair.

“Hey, hey, they're just eggs! They don’t _need_ to be at room temperature!” Clear said.

“The recipe says they do.”

“It’s not going to ruin the cookies!” Clear shrugged, smiling. He grabbed the eggs out of the fridge and handed one to Noiz to crack open.

“That you know of…” Noiz muttered, cracking the egg into the bowl, using a wooden spoon to mix it in. Clear sighed dramatically.

“Trust me! If anything, it’ll be because you’re stirring in a clockwise motion, rather than counter clockwise.”

Noiz whipped his head around, looking horrified.

“What?! But the recipe didn’t say-!”

“Oh my god, Noiz! I’m kidding!” Clear laughed so hard, he doubled over, clutching his stomach. He straightened up, about to apologize when the glare on Noiz’s face put him over the edge again. He leaned against the counter, laughing and gasping.

“You- the look on your face-!” Clear sputtered. Suddenly he felt something light hit his face. He stared at Noiz, wide eyed and giggly. Noiz wore a shit-eating grin and his hand was covered in flour. Clear gasped.

“That’s really unsanitary, you kn-” He gasped again when Noiz flicked his hand near Clear’s face, covering him in flour. He whined, shielding his face with his hands.

“Stop, stop! You’re making a mess! And you’re ruining the flour!” He yelled, ducking his head. Clear waited until he didn’t hear anything coming from Noiz, and then he peeked out. Noiz was closer than he was before, almost toe to toe with Clear. His hand was raised, and he was smirking. Clear looked up at his hand, which was right above his own head, balled into a fist. Oh no. And then Noiz opened his hand, letting a torrent of flour fall upon Clear’s head.

“Waaahhhh!!!” Clear shook his head, wailing and waving his arms about. Noiz was still incredibly close, laughing like crazy. Suddenly, Clear shoved his ducked head into Noiz’s chest, turning it about, trying to get all the flour onto his shirt.

“H-hey!” Noiz laughed, shoving Clear off of him. Clear brought his head back up, laughing, running his hand through his hair. Noiz was still laughing, trying to wipe his shirt off.

“God, you’re such a little shit, you know that?” He said between laughs.

“And I wonder who I got that from?!” Clear giggled, ruffling his hair and watching the dust fall to the floor.

Eventually they quieted down and Noiz asked where the broom was. He swept up the flour while Clear ruffled up his hair over the sink.

“I think I’ll take a shower once we’re done…” Clear said absentmindedly, grabbing a mixer to combine the batter. Noiz leaned against the counter, watching him.

“I would apologize, but you totally deserved it.” He smirked.

Clear glared at him.

“I made one little joke and I deserved flour in my hair _and_ in my kitchen?!”

“Quit your complaining, I cleaned up, didn’t I? And you got flour on _my_ shirt!” Noiz shot back, gesturing to his shirt.

“You totally deserved it…” Clear said, imitating his low voice. Noiz laughed, and Clear couldn’t help but join him.

“And anyways, you can just borrow one of mine.” He shrugged, turning off the mixer. He looked up at Noiz, who had a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll carry this burden.” He said dramatically, making Clear laugh again.

They rolled up the cookie dough, adding it to the baking sheets. Once they were finished, Clear placed the sheets in the heated oven and set the timer.

“Alright so they’ll be done in, like, 20 minutes! I’m gonna go take a shower, if that’s okay?” He asked Noiz.

“Yeah man, you don’t need to ask my permission.” Noiz shrugged. Clear rolled his eyes.

“It’s called _being polite_ , something you obviously don’t know about.” Clear poked him in the stomach, smiling. He led Noiz to his room and went to pick out an outfit for that night.

“I’m _incredibly_ polite, thank you very much.” Noiz sat on his bed, laying down comfortably.

“I’ll believe it when I see it!” Clear giggled. He found a t-shirt in his closet for Noiz, and it was absolutely, definitely not one of his favorite t-shirts, nope. After he grabbed his other clothes, he placed the t-shirt on Noiz’s stomach, making him sit up.

“Hey, I was just kidding. It’s only flour, I don’t care.” He said, holding the shirt. Clear shrugged.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want, but now you have an option either way!” He smiled.

Noiz nodded, looking down at the shirt.

~~~

Clear finished his shower and got dressed in the bathroom before heading back to his room. He walked in, swallowing a small gasp at the sight of Noiz sprawled out on his bed, dressed in his favorite t-shirt. He cursed his weak heart. He really thought that his body would have started acting normal around his friend, especially since they’d been spending more time together. He’d been learning the hard way that that wasn’t the case.

When Clear came back, the timer for the cookies went off. Noiz announced he had to use the restroom, so Clear took the cookies out of the oven, setting the sheets side by side on the stovetop. Noiz came back into the kitchen, running a damp hand through his hair. Clear couldn’t help but notice his shirt was just a little baggy on him. He ignored the increasing rate of his heart.

“Hey, uh…” Noiz sounded hesitant. Clear tilted his head, waiting for him to finish. “Just curious, but...how come the mirror’s covered up in your bathroom?” He asked, looking confused.

Clear’s eyes widened. He didn’t really want to have this conversation in the kitchen, so he gestured for Noiz to follow him back to his room. Clear shut the door and sat down on the edge of his bed, Noiz sitting next to him.

“Um…” Clear moved to the center of the bed, sitting crosslegged. Noiz mimicked him, sitting across from Clear.

“My aunt, she’s kind of...she’s scared of mirrors.” He said carefully, avoiding eye contact with Noiz. “She said that we couldn’t trust what we saw in them. So she just keeps them covered up.”

Noiz nodded.

“Huh. That’s kind of...something.” He said.

“It’s okay, we’re used to it by now! Actually, I kind of prefer it like this anyways.” Clear shrugged. Noiz frowned.

“Really?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. I mean, we moved in with her when I was about 12. She never said too much about it when we discovered that the mirrors were all covered, so my brothers just said that my face broke them all.” Clear laughed. “Anyways, I don’t know. I guess that notion kind of stuck, so I don’t really care to see my face anymore. It kind of all worked out!” Clear shrugged again, smiling.

Noiz didn’t say anything. In fact, he looked kind of pissed off. Clear felt the smile fade from his face.

“What the fuck?” Noiz said, clearly upset.

“Oh, no! It’s really not a big deal anymore!” Clear said, trying to lighten the situation.

“So you’re cool seeing your face then?” Noiz retorted, calling his bluff. Clear laughed nervously.

“W-well, I mean not everyone likes the way they look, right?”

“Yeah, but _you_ should.” Noiz said, gesturing to Clear.

“Um, well…”

“I’m serious. You’re, like, insanely gorgeous.” He said offhandedly. The steady blush rising on his face betrayed his casual tone.

“Noiz…” Clear felt awkward discussing his physical appearance. He shrunk in on himself, casting his eyes down. His face was hot. Noiz sighed.

“Look, I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. But, seriously. You’re nuts if you think you’re anything less than beautiful.” Clear’s head snapped up. Noiz’s eyes were wide and his mouth had fallen open in shock, as if he had only just registered what he’d said. His entire face was bright red.

“Um...I mean…” Noiz stuttered. “You’re, you know...you look..nice.” He wasn’t looking at Clear anymore, suddenly very interested in Clear’s comforter.

Clear didn’t know what to say. Did Noiz actually think that? Or was he just trying to make Clear feel better? He didn’t know which he hoped for the most. What should he say? Noiz looked so uncomfortable, it was obvious he hadn’t meant to say that. So perhaps Clear shouldn’t take it seriously? Clear decided to lighten the atmosphere.

“I guess you shouldn’t argue with me the next time I call you ‘sweet’, huh?” He giggled. Noiz ran a hand over his flushed face.

“S-shut up.” He said grumpily, refusing to look at Clear. Clear held back a sigh. He didn’t want Noiz to feel embarrassed for accidentally saying something he didn’t mean! But he knew if he tried to reassure him, it would only make things worse.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening and closing interrupted the tense atmosphere.

“I’m home! Ooh, something smells good!” Clear’s aunt came to the rescue. Clear got off the bed and opened the door, walking out to the kitchen. He heard Noiz trailing behind. His aunt was surprised when she saw them.

“You boys are still here? I thought you were heading to Aoba and Sei’s at 6?” She asked, confused. Clear glanced at the clock and gasped. It was 6 now!

“Oh my god! Oh no, but the cookies!” Clear flailed around the kitchen, looking for a spatula. “We need to get them ready to go! I haven’t even packed up my stuff! Oh no, we’re going to be late and they’re gonna wonder where we’re at and-”

“Clear, relax. I’ll take care of the cookies. Go get your stuff.” Noiz walked over, grabbing Clear by the shoulders and spinning him around, pushing him in the direction of his room. 

“B-but they need to be in their designated containers! I picked out special ones just for today!” Clear turned around in Noiz’s grasp, looking at him in anguish. His frown deepened when he saw that Noiz was fighting a smile. This was a big deal!

“Okay, alright. Tell me what they look like.” Noiz was still holding his shoulders, stroking his thumbs against him soothingly. It was distracting Clear, making his heart freak out even more than usual.

“U-um, okay. So they’re just these clear plastic containers, and um…” He forced himself to breathe, trying to ignore the fact that Noiz was _still touching him._ “The lids, they’re pink and glittery!”

“Okay. I got it from here.” Noiz said with finality. He spun him around again and nudged him towards his room.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind! I know where they’re at!” Clear tried turning around, but Noiz’s grasp was firm as he led him out of the kitchen.

“Go get your things Clear, I can show him where they’re at.” His aunt said patiently.

“O-okay…”

Clear practically ran back to his room, his mind flying a mile a minute. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_ He tried to force his heart to calm down, but it wasn’t working. His shoulders still tingled where Noiz’s hands had been, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how nice it felt to be touched by him. Ugh. Clear wanted to bury his face in his hands. These were not appropriate friend thoughts! 

He grabbed a small duffel bag, filling it with blankets, comfortable clothes, and other things deemed appropriate for a movie night. 

Maybe Noiz was into casual touch more than he’d thought? Maybe Clear’s random hugs had let loose a tidal wave of other physical affections? Clear usually loved hugs, arm touches, all that great platonic stuff from his friends. This felt...different. 

It felt better. 

Which terrified him, because he and Noiz were _friends._ Friends didn’t think of friends like that! Not that Clear was thinking of Noiz in any special way! Clear had never been this flustered or confused or frustrated in his entire life. He wanted it to just...go away. He wanted to just be a good friend to Noiz and leave it at that. Clear packed up the rest of his things, stood up, and squared his shoulders. He could do this. He could _so_ do this! Clear washed the unfriendly thoughts from his mind and left his room with confidence. 

Clear walked into the kitchen, his bag slung over his shoulder. Noiz was holding the containers full of cookies while talking and laughing with his aunt. Clear raised his brows. He was surprised by how well they got along, seeing as how Noiz usually repelled any and all social interaction. Well, he used to anyways.

Noiz spotted him, his eyes brightening. No, wait. That was probably Clear’s imagination. He held up the cookies.

“Just the way you wanted them, right?” He smirked. Clear rolled his eyes, feeling a little embarrassed for freaking out earlier.

“You ready?” He said, motioning for Noiz to follow him. Clear grabbed his jacket from the hooks by the front door. He was dressed in black leggings, a loose t-shirt, and a baggy dark green cardigan sweater. He put his jacket on, looping his yellow scarf around his neck. Noiz grabbed his black hoodie from the hooks as well, putting it on over his (or Clear’s) t-shirt.

Noiz opened the door for them, and as soon as he had closed it, he paused, turning to Clear.

“Here, let’s trade.” Noiz said, holding out the cookies and nodding at the bag. Clear tilted his head in confusion.

“Are you sure? It’s not heavy!” He said, smiling. Noiz nodded, insistent. Clear shrugged and gave him the bag, holding his hands out for the cookies. Their fingers brushed as Noiz passed them over. Clear’s stomach flipped.

“U-um, anyways my car’s just out here.” Noiz said, turning away quickly and leading the way. Clear wondered when things had gotten so awkward all the time.

They walked in silence out to Noiz’s car, Clear shivering from the evening fall air. Noiz stopped at an extremely expensive looking black vehicle. Clear’s mouth dropped. He looked around the apartment parking lot. Every other car looked like garbage compared to it. Clear could almost see his reflection on the shiny black surface, and he turned to Noiz, who looked indifferent.

“ _This_ is your car?” He asked in disbelief. Noiz watched his reaction, sighing.

“It’s technically my parents.” He said. He opened the passenger door, motioning for Clear to get in.

Clear climbed into the black leather seat, his eyes wide as he took in the complicated interior. Wow. Through conversations they'd had in the past, Clear had gathered that Noiz’s family was well off, but he hadn’t quite imagined that he was this wealthy…

The driver door shut, startling Clear out of his reverie. He glanced at Noiz, feeling a little inadequate.

“Wow…” He whispered, looking around. Noiz didn’t say anything, just watched him carefully.

“I didn’t realize you were _this_ rich…” Clear mumbled.

“I’m not. My parents are.” He said firmly. Clear looked at him. Noiz was staring at him intently, as though he was trying to say something through his gaze alone. Clear realized that Noiz didn’t want him to dwell on it, to feel insecure. So he smiled.

“Are you ready?” He asked quietly. Noiz let out a breath, his shoulders relaxing. He nodded and went to turn on the car.

~~~

Thankfully, the car ride was the least awkward part of the evening. Noiz told Clear to plug his phone in and play whatever music he wanted, and they chatted easily about music tastes. They arrived to Sei and Aoba’s place only a half hour later than they were supposed to be there. Clear still stressed out about it, always wanting to be punctual.

“No, you don’t understand though! I’m always the early one! I’m the earliest one!” Clear fretted aloud, climbing out of the car. He clutched the cookies to his chest, looking at Noiz worriedly. Noiz sighed patiently.

“I keep telling you to relax. If they were upset, they would’ve texted you by now, right?” He said quietly, grabbing Clear’s bag and shutting the door.

“Well I already told them we were going to be late!”

“So you have nothing to worry about then. You’re good.” Noiz said easily as they walked up the driveway.

“But I’m never late!” Clear stressed.

“So you’re late once. That’s not the end of the world.” He said, smirking. “Tell you what, next time we can show up, like, a half an hour early.” Clear frowned.

“You’re making fun of me…” He pouted, trying not to focus on the way Noiz said ‘we.’

“Me? I would never.” Noiz said with mock sincerity. Clear’s pout deepened, and he glared at Noiz.

“I’ve just decided, I’m not giving you any cookies.” He said resolutely, marching ahead of Noiz.

“Hey, I helped make them!” Noiz argued, laughter in his voice.

“Then you shouldn’t have made fun of me!” Clear said, nearing the front door.

“C’mon, I wasn’t actually making fun of you…”

Clear stared at his smirking face before sighing, exasperated.

“Fine. But only because you helped make them!” He said, raising his hand to knock. Noiz laughed.

“Oh thank god, because I already had one while you were packing.”

Clear looked at him in horror before dropping his hand, holding the cookies protectively.

“ _Noiz!_ These are for our friends! How could you?!”

“You just said I could have one!”

“Well now you can’t!”

“Well that's too bad, because I already did.”

“You’re the worst host ever!”

“I never said I was a host!”

_“Anyone who brings food is automatically a host, Noiz!!”_

“You are out of your mind. Remind me never to bake with you ever again.”

Clear gasped.

“You’re the meanest person ever!”

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Mizuki.

“Uh hey, not that your little fight isn’t absolutely hilarious, but we really want those cookies. So if you could wrap this thing up, that’d be great.” He said, trying and failing to hide a smile.

Clear flushed and stomped into the house, handing the cookies to Mizuki before taking off his shoes. He walked into the living room, taking off his jacket and scarf, setting them aside. Ren and Aoba were on the couch, Aoba sitting in Ren’s lap. Sei was on the floor, his back against the loveseat that Koujaku was sitting on. Clear smiled and waved to his friends.

“So, trouble in paradise?” Aoba asked, smiling like a little shit.

“S-shut up! No! Noiz was just being rude!” Clear sat down on the couch next to Aoba and Ren, flustered.

Mizuki and Noiz walked in then, Mizuki holding a cookie in his mouth, trying to talk around it.

“Babe, you’re being gross.” Sei said, frowning.

Mizuki handed the cookies to Noiz, who set them on the dining table. Mizuki grabbed the cookie and began eating it like a normal person while Noiz took his hoodie off, hanging it on a chair. Clear was looking at the movie selections they’d laid out when he heard the room go completely silent. He looked around, following everyone’s gaze, which all seemed to land on Noiz.

“What’s, uh...isn’t that Clear’s shirt?” Koujaku asked hesitantly.

Clear’s eyes felt like they were going to fall out of his skull. He immediately waved his hands.

“Oh gosh, no! It’s not...we had a flour fight!” He said, laughing. Everyone exchanged glances, still silent.

“Ah, you know...flour fight!” Clear mimed throwing flour and taking a hit in the stomach, wailing in false pain.

“Flour fight.” Sei said flatly.

“Yeah! We got in a flour fight and I accidentally threw some on Noiz’s shirt! I felt bad, so I gave him one of mine to wear!” Clear shrugged, figuring it was a simple explanation. He glanced at Noiz, who was blushing, but otherwise casual about the situation.

“Well anyways, these cookies are awesome!” Mizuki said loudly.

“Oh, I’m so glad you like them!” Clear cheered, clapping his hands.

There was an awkward silence for just a moment, until the rest of the room started chatting again. Koujaku and Aoba stood to get cookies and talk with Noiz, while Mizuki sat next to Sei on the ground.

Clear joined Sei and Mizuki as well, sitting on the ground across from them. Sei wore galaxy leggings, a black pleated skirt and a black shirt with small spikes covering the sleeves. He also held a pink alpaca plushie. Sei always looked the best out of the entire group.

“Sei, you look so cute!” Clear said, smiling.

“Doesn’t he?” Mizuki said, giving Sei a once over. Sei blushed and hid his face behind the alpaca.

“Shut up…” He mumbled, before showing his face again. He looked at Clear. “You and Noiz made the cookies today?” He said, his eyes flickering to Noiz in the dining room.

“Yeah!” Clear nodded. “I found a new recipe on tumblr, so I thought I’d give it a try!” He looked at Mizuki. “Are they any good?”

“They’re great.” Noiz called from the dining room. Aoba and Koujaku laughed. Clear craned his neck to glare at Noiz. He turned back to Sei and Mizuki, lowering his voice.

“He wasn’t supposed to have any before we got here!” He whispered, rolling his eyes.

“So we heard…” Sei smirked. Mizuki was also smiling, taking a bite of the cookie.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that…” Clear laughed nervously.

“No no! Don’t apologize. Trust me. We weren’t mad.” Sei beamed. Clear tilted his head, frowning slightly.

_Okay…_

“Anyways! We picked out some movies and games. Obviously we have other choices, but we figured we'd try these. What should we start with?” Aoba said, walking back to the living room with Koujaku and Noiz. Koujaku sat on the loveseat again, while Noiz and Aoba joined Ren on the couch.

Clear immediately voted for the Disney films, while everyone else voted for the horror films. Clear frowned, making sad sounds. He hated scary stuff! He never understood what could be fun about being terrified!

"Clear, it's okay! Do you want one of Sei's plushies?" Aoba asked kindly.

"No..." Clear pouted. "I brought my own."

Noiz laughed, then tried covering it up with a cough. Clear's frown deepened.

"It'll be okay! That's why we have snuggle partners, right? Noiz can make sure you’re comfortable!” Aoba said, smiling at Noiz and Clear. Clear glanced at Noiz. His cheeks were bright red, betraying his indifferent expression. Clear then looked at Koujaku.

“But, um...what about Koujaku?” Clear asked, hesitantly. Koujaku and Clear usually sat together during movies, since the rest of the group was often paired up. However, it never ended up mattering all that much, since everyone kind of fell into a big cuddle puddle halfway through.

“Yeah I think I’ll sit with Aoba and Ren.” Koujaku said quickly. When Clear frowned at him, unsure, he spoke again. “I mean, Ren’s kind of huge, so he can protect Aoba and I pretty easily, right?” He stared pointedly at Ren. Ren nodded and looked at Clear.

“Yes. Koujaku’s sitting with us.” Ren said firmly.

“O-okay…” Clear mumbled, frowning at them. Everyone was being really weird… Not only that, but he didn’t want Noiz to be uncomfortable. The rest of the group fell back into discussing which movie they should start with, so Clear looked at Noiz again. However, he was already staring at Clear. He didn’t look mad or uncomfortable, which made Clear sigh with relief. Clear smiled at him, trying to be reassuring, also trying to let him know that he was a grown ass man and he didn’t _need_ snuggles. Noiz gave him a small, reassuring smile in return, making Clear’s heart palpitate. Oh dear.

They spent the next hour talking and playing video games. Clear and Sei went to his and Aoba’s room, where Clear dropped his bag down. He opened it, taking out some blankets and his plushies, an alpaca and a jellyfish. Sei changed into a pair of black harem pants and an off the shoulder white t-shirt.

“Are you okay?” Sei asked Clear. Clear looked at him, surprised.

“Of course! Why?”

“I don’t know, you just seem...on edge.” He asked, gently. Clear sighed. He felt like all the strange moments with Noiz were eating him up inside. He was tired of trying to figure them out alone, especially when they continued with increasing frequency.

“Um…” Clear sat on Sei’s bed. He looked up at Sei, who took the hint and sat next to him, grabbing a few plushies from his bed, handing one to Clear and keeping one for himself.

“Things have been kind of...weird.” Clear started, his heart hammering. Sei nodded, frowning. “With Noiz.” Clear glanced up to Sei, who just waited for him to continue. Clear took a deep breath.

“I don’t know.” Clear squeezed the plushie. “There's just been strange moments where I feel like I'm going to be sick and also like I really want to hug him. A lot." He sighed.

"I'm worried...that I might really like him..." Clear whispered. He covered his face with his hands. He was relieved that he finally said what had been building up in his mind for so long, but he felt guilty. "I'm a horrible friend." He said, his voice muffled.

Sei laughed quietly and gently pulled one of Clear's hands away from his face.

"Clear, I love you, but you're making waaay too big a deal out of this." He said, smiling.

Clear felt tears stinging in his eyes. He wished he'd never admitted this. It made it feel real. He sniffed and drew in a shaky breath.

"I-I think you're right. I think it's probably nothing, right?" He asked, teary eyed. He blinked and a few tears fell. Sei's eyes widened.

"No, no that's not what I meant at all, I meant-"

"Are you guys about done, we're going to start the- Clear? What's wrong?!" Koujaku stood at the doorway, his voice laced with worry.

Clear looked up at him, wiping his face off. He distantly heard quick footsteps, then suddenly Noiz was in the doorway, practically shoving Koujaku aside, ignoring Koujaku when he shoved him back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a little out of breath. He looked at Sei. "What's going on?" His voice was a little harder than before.

Sei stood up, raising his brows at Noiz. 

"Everything's fine. Koujaku, let's go start the movie." He turned back to Clear. "Take your time, okay?" He smiled softly. Clear nodded.

Sei grabbed the blankets before he squeezed past Noiz and Koujaku, tugging on Koujaku’s sleeve. He then nudged Noiz in his room, shutting the door. Noiz stared at the closed door for a moment before moving to sit on the bed next to Clear.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He asked quietly. “I-I mean, you’re not alright, sorry, I mean.” He closed his eyes, sighing. “What’s up?”

Clear giggled, wiping his face again. Noiz hesitantly reached up to brush away the ones Clear missed.

“It was nothing. I just...got upset over nothing.” Clear said, not looking at Noiz. Noiz scoffed.

“If you’re crying then it’s not nothing.” He said, still touching the side of Clear’s face. Clear’s cheek felt way too warm, and his heart felt like it was in his throat. Clear took a deep breath.

“I promise. I’m okay. Sei just always knows how to dredge out heavy topics, so I get a little emotional.” Clear looked at Noiz, fighting the urge to look away when he saw Noiz looking at his face. He realized this was a mistake, because he had to use all of his willpower not to look at Noiz’s lips.

“Anyways, are you ready to go watch the movie?” Clear said, trying to change the subject. Noiz stared at him for a moment longer, stroking Clear’s cheekbone with his thumb before dropping his hand, nodding. Noiz turned away, about to stand up, when Clear grabbed his arm.

“Wait.”

Noiz looked at him, confused. He was blushing.

Clear opened his arms and leaned into him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in Noiz’s shoulder. Noiz hesitated for a brief second before winding his arms around Clear, holding him tight.

Clear thought he loved hugs. He’d had numerous hugs from all of his friends, his grandfather, his aunt, even his brothers. All the hugs in the world couldn’t have prepared him for being this close to Noiz.

Clear turned his head so his nose was close to Noiz’s neck, and he squeezed him a little tighter, trying to get closer. All of his worries about friendship and whatever was right or wrong flew out the window. And then he felt Noiz press his cheek into his hair, letting out a sigh. The sound made Clear’s stomach drop, and he gripped Noiz’s t-shirt. He was honestly worried he might never let him go. Noiz rubbed Clear’s back slowly, his fingers moving in circles against Clear’s sweater.

Noiz removed one of his hands, and Clear figured he’d hugged him for way too long. He lifted his face from Noiz’s shirt, about to pull away completely, when Noiz’s hand touched Clear’s hair. He ran his fingers through the side, moving down to cradle Clear’s jaw, his other hand resting on his waist. Clear stared at Noiz, who was looking at him with soft eyes. _I mean, you’ve seen the way he looks at you, right?_ Sei’s words floated through his head, and for the first time it occurred to him that he might not be alone with how he felt.

~~~

A scream from the living room startled them apart. Noiz immediately averted his eyes, blushing. Clear was still in shock from the intimate moment. His mouth was hanging open, and his body felt like it was burning up.

“We should probably get back out there…” Clear laughed nervously. Noiz nodded, still looking away. Clear grabbed his plushies and an extra blanket, standing up.

They walked out to the dark living room, trying to find a place to sit. The others had turned the lights off to increase the spooky atmosphere. Clear’s eyes adjusted to the light change, rendering him blind for a few moments. He paused, causing Noiz to bump into him.

“Sorry!” He whispered, looking around. He felt Noiz grab his shoulders gently, steadying him. Clear was having a hard time breathing.

“You guys can sit over there!” Aoba whispered, pointing to the empty loveseat. Were they doing this on purpose? Clear was starting to think that they had some ulterior motives where he and Noiz were concerned. He held back a sigh, reaching behind him to grab Noiz’s arm, leading them to the loveseat.

Clear sat down, folding his legs underneath him. Noiz sat next to him, the small space pushing them close together. Clear unfolded his blanket and held it up, smiling at Noiz. Noiz nodded and helped him place it over the two of them. Clear got comfortable, clutching his jellyfish in one hand, offering Noiz the alpaca. Noiz chuckled quietly and took it from him.

The movie was a suspenseful slasher film about some teens in the woods. Clear and Noiz hadn’t missed too much of it, just the first fifteen minutes, so they were able to catch up quickly. Clear tried tuning out the movie, the scary elements making his stomach turn, even though nothing had really happened yet. So he thought about what had just happened.

Seriously though. What had just happened? Noiz held him close and touched his face twice, practically holding his face the second time. It felt amazing, being that close to him. He wondered if Noiz felt the same way, or if he was just comforting Clear. He really wasn’t trying to be silly, but he knew that it would be ridiculous for Noiz to like him in that way. Noiz was gorgeous, he could have anyone he wanted. What would he want with someone like Clear? Clear sighed, feeling uneasy.

He didn’t really feel like thinking about it anymore, so he turned his attention back to the movie. Holding his plushie tight, he cringed and squeezed his eyes during a suspenseful moment. Clear never screamed or flipped out during scary movies, he was usually too terrified to make any sort of noise. His friends weren’t really aware of that fact, they just figured he didn’t like scary movies, and Clear keeping his composure led them to believe that he was only mildly uncomfortable.

Something on the screen jumped out, causing screams around the room. Clear ducked his head, hiding in his jellyfish. He waited for his heart rate to slow down, listening to the screams both on screen and in the living room. He was squeezing his plushie with white knuckles when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Clear lifted his head enough to just barely peek up, seeing a concerned expression on Noiz’s face.

“You okay?” He mouthed, watching Clear. Clear nodded quickly, hiding his face again, cringing at the loud noises on the TV. Usually when he was with his friends, he cuddled up to them, hiding in their shirt. Clear felt wrong doing that with Noiz, so he decided to stay where he was. It seemed, however, that Noiz had other ideas.

Clear felt a hand move slowly around his waist and up his back, pushing him to Noiz. Noiz then pressed a gentle hand against Clear’s head, guiding it to his chest. Noiz moved his hand from his head, returning it to his back to rub in small circles, reminding Clear of their hug from earlier. As if Clear’s heart wasn’t going fast enough, he felt something soft touch one of his tightly clenched hands.

Noiz shakily unfolded Clear’s hand, removing it from the plushie before lacing it with his own. Clear thought he might pass out. There was no way he could misinterpret this...right? Noiz was stroking his thumb along the side of Clear’s hand, still rubbing his back. He then took their hands and placed them under the blanket. Clear figured he was a little embarrassed about holding hands in front of their friends. He’d be lying if he wasn’t feeling a little self conscious as well. This, whatever this was, was a completely new area for him, and he kind of wanted some privacy.

Clear was facing away from the TV, his face buried in Noiz’s chest. He honestly couldn’t care less about the movie anymore. All he could focus on was the feel of Noiz’s shirt, his shirt, against his cheek, his heartbeat rushing in his ears, and Noiz’s hand in his. Clear ran his thumb over the piercings in Noiz’s hand. For being so casually affectionate, Clear was feeling surprisingly shy about touching Noiz. Clear nuzzled his head into Noiz’s chest, shifting to get more comfortable. As he lay still, the gory movie sounding miles away, he noticed something.

Noiz was trembling.

Clear wondered if that was a good or bad thing. Trembling meant fear or nerves, right? Was Noiz upset because he hadn’t meant for his comforting actions to come across so intimately? Was he nervous because he did mean it in a romantic way? Clear sighed, wishing they were alone so he could talk to Noiz and ask him exactly what was going through that cute head of his.

Eventually Clear relaxed and closed his eyes, focusing on the way Noiz felt rather than the movie. After a while Noiz stopped trembling, which helped Clear relax even more. He was almost half asleep when he heard metal music playing, signalling the end of the movie. He lifted his head, a little groggy, and separated his hand from Noiz’s as he sat up straight. Suddenly the lights flickered on, causing everyone to groan.

After blinking a few times, Clear stretched and looked around. Koujaku and Aoba were both on the couch, cuddling on Ren, while Sei and Mizuki were tangled up on the floor, surrounded by Sei’s plushies. Clear turned to Noiz, who had already been looking at him.

“Did you like the movie?” He asked. He wasn’t sure how he should go about the hand holding thing, so he decided not to mention it while they were around everyone. Noiz nodded.

“Did you?” Noiz asked quietly, watching him closely. Clear realized he wasn’t only referring to the movie. So he decided to be honest and hope that Noiz felt the same.

“Yeah.” He said softly, smiling at him. Noiz’s entire body relaxed, and he let out a small sigh, smiling back at Clear.

“Hey, Clear?” Aoba called over to them. “Was that movie too scary for you? Or would you be okay if we watched the sequel?” Clear flushed.

“Oh, um...no, it was fine! I wasn’t scared!” He said brightly. Two more hours in a dark room with Noiz? Oh no…Clear was worried he might just smother him with snuggles now that he knew Noiz was intentionally being affectionate. In a (maybe?) romantic way.

“Cool! Wait, I’m kinda hungry. You guys want to eat?” Aoba asked. Everyone agreed, so they ordered a few pizzas and watched some random YouTube videos until they arrived. 

Clear was sitting on the floor, eating and talking with Ren when Koujaku joined them. They talked about silly stuff for awhile before the subject turned back to the movie.

“So, you were really okay with it?” Koujaku asked Clear. “Because I gotta be honest, it kind of scared the shit out of me.” Clear laughed. Noiz and Aoba sat down with them, since Sei and Mizuki had disappeared to Sei’s room for the time being.

“Mhm!” Clear nodded, smiling. “I mostly just hid my face, so it was okay!” _And had the world's best snuggles._

He glanced at Noiz, who was eating and sporting a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah but the point of a movie night is for all of us to watch the movies.” Koujaku laughed.

“But you guys know I don’t like scary movies!” Clear whined, frowning.

“Well hey, we can skip the sequel and watch something everyone likes.” Aoba said.

“It’s okay! I really don’t mind! It wasn’t that scary…” Clear said, feeling a little nervous. Crap! His real intentions were showing! They’re going to know that what he actually wanted were snuggles from a cute boy!

Aoba and Koujaku frowned at him.

“Really, it’s okay! Plus, we already all decided on watching the next scary one, so we might as well follow through, right guys?!” He said, smiling. Oh god, now they’re definitely going to know that something’s up. And if they don’t, then Noiz probably does. Clear might dissolve into a puddle of embarrassment.

“I wanted to see the sequel. I got invested in the story.” Noiz said, shrugging. Clear whipped around to look at him. Well, this was a new development! Not only that, but Noiz was determinedly avoiding eye contact with Clear. Could this mean...Noiz has similar intentions?!

Koujaku looked at Clear again, his frown fading.

“Only if you’re really okay with it, Clear.”

Clear nodded excitedly. “Yep! It’s no big deal!” 

Koujaku shrugged and then checked the time, turning to Aoba.

“Should I go get Mizuki and Sei? They’ve been gone awhile…” He asked. Aoba shook his head quickly.

“No, no do not go in there, Mizuki is probably on his knees or something.” He said, rolling his eyes. Clear gasped and Koujaku looked horrified. Noiz laughed.

“That’s your brother!” Koujaku said. Aoba shrugged.

“At least you don’t have to share a room with him. He must think I’m the heaviest sleeper ever, because I swear to god, he and Mizuki are so freaking loud.”

“Whatever, I’m the one who has to listen to your and Ren’s awkward dirty talk.” Sei walked in the room, followed by Mizuki. They were both flushed and a little out of breath.

“H-hey!” Aoba protested, while Ren blushed harder than Clear thought possible. 

“Do you want me to repeat your latest roleplaying session?” Sei smiled deviously. Mizuki and Noiz stifled their laughter. Clear’s eyes widened and he looked at Ren, getting secondhand embarrassment.

“Uh, hey! Did you guys know that you’re always looking at your own nose, but your brain just pretends it isn’t there? Isn’t that weird?!” Clear said, smiling and nodding at everyone.

Everyone stared at Clear in silence, until Sei and Aoba burst out laughing. Everyone else joined in, with the exception of Ren, who still looked mortified. Noiz just smiled at Clear, shaking his head. 

Clear started gathering everyone’s dishes, going to the kitchen in the next room. He placed them in the sink, since the dishwasher was full of clean dishes and he’d been yelled at more than once for cleaning up Aoba’s kitchen.

He started running the sink when he heard someone behind him. He turned around, only to find Noiz casually leaning his elbows on the counter. 

“Hey! Are you having a good time?” Clear asked, pretending his heart wasn’t trying to beat out of his chest.

“Yeah, actually.” Noiz nodded. He stood up straight, running a hand through his hair. He started chewing on his lip piercing. 

“So, uh…” He said, looking at the ground. “I hope I didn’t, uh, you know. Do anything that, um…”

Clear watched him, waiting. His stomach was in knots. Was Noiz bringing up the hand holding? Clear wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to assume, just in case.

Noiz sighed, a little frustrated.

“I’m sorry if I was weird and did weird stuff.” He said quickly, worrying at his lip again as he looked away. Clear’s eyes widened. Woah. Was this actually happening? Why did Noiz feel bad?

“N-no!” Clear said, a little too loudly. He cursed his overexcited nature, hoping that no one had heard them. He was grateful that Sei and Aoba’s house was large enough to have a kitchen completely separated from the living room. He took a deep breath.

“No, you weren’t weird. I, um…” He faltered. Noiz looked at him. Should he say it? What if he was reading this all wrong? Only one way to find out, he supposed. “I liked it. It was really nice.” He said softly, looking at the ground.

“You sure?” Noiz asked quietly. Clear swallowed and looked up. Noiz was watching him carefully.

“Yeah, I’m really sure.” Clear said, giving him a small smile. He’d never felt so nervous in his life. “But, um…” Noiz stiffened at Clear’s hesitant voice.

“Are we, ah. How should I say this...are we talking about the same thing here?” Clear asked, wringing his hands together. He felt so awkward, but he really wanted to clarify the entire situation before anything else happened. He didn’t want either of them to be confused.

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?” Noiz asked cautiously. Clear decided to throw his fears out the window and just be honest.

“I-I mean, I guess what I’m saying is that I really like you. A lot…” He said, his voice dropping to a whisper at the end. He glanced at Noiz, feeling his heart race even faster. Noiz was looking at him with a small smile. He stepped closer to Clear.

“Yeah?” Noiz asked, his smile growing. Clear covered his face with his hands as he nodded, feeling incredibly embarrassed. He was so open about his emotions! Why now, of all times, did he feel like hiding?!

Clear heard Noiz chuckle and was about to peek through his hands when he felt Noiz’s arms surround him in a hug. Clear moved his hands from his face, winding his arms around Noiz, holding him tight. He felt Noiz angle his head, close to his ear.

“Good.” He whispered, and Clear could hear the happiness in his voice. “I like you too. So much, you have no idea…” Clear shivered and pressed his palms firmly against Noiz's back, trying to get him even closer.

They separated after a few moments. Clear looked at Noiz, smiling wide, his hands dropping to his waist. Noiz brought a hand up to cradle Clear’s face, stroking his cheek. He was staring at Clear intently, and then Clear watched as his eyes flickered down to his lips.

Noiz looked back up into his eyes for a fraction of a second before he leaned in, kissing Clear softly. He kissed him twice more, each kiss as gentle as the first, before he pulled away. Clear's heart was out of control, and he thought he could die of happiness right then and there. He was breathing a little harder than was probably appropriate. 

“So, what does this mean then?” Noiz asked, his eyes scanning Clear’s face, tracing his fingers over Clear’s cheek. Clear was relieved to hear that he sounded a little breathless as well. He managed to blush even harder than before, feeling a little self conscious about Noiz looking at him so closely.

“Um...I don’t know…” He said, trying to think properly. It was difficult. He cast his eyes down, leaning into Noiz’s hand. “I’ve never really done this before…”

Noiz hummed.

“What would you say if...I called you my boyfriend?” He asked, hesitant. Clear’s head snapped up, his eyes bright.

“Really?!” Clear asked, beaming. Noiz shrugged, blushing hard. “I’d really, _really_ like that!” Clear was too happy to worry about how loud his voice was, compared to a few moments ago. Noiz laughed quietly.

“Okay.” He said, smiling. “I’d like that too.” 

Clear buried his face into Noiz’s neck, unable to stop smiling. He squeezed Noiz, pressing close against him. He raised his head, peering at Noiz’s flushed face.

“My boyfriend is so snuggly!” He cheered, stepping away to hold both of Noiz’s hands. Noiz chuckled, then looked behind his shoulder.

“I wonder if they started the movie without us again…” He said. Clear gasped.

“Ooh, can we tell them?! Please?” He asked excitedly, squeezing Noiz’s hands. Noiz shrugged.

“Yeah, sure.”

Clear studied him for a while, causing Noiz to raise a brow.

“Are you really sure?” Clear asked.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m the one who lucked out here, so…” Noiz trailed off, shrugging. 

Clear cocked his head, confused.

“What do you mean?” He frowned.

“Well, look at you. You’re amazing.” Noiz said, smiling. Clear blushed.

“I-I don’t understand what that has to do with anything…”

Noiz laughed and leaned in, kissing Clear’s forehead.

“Tell you what, you have my permission to tell anyone and everyone. In fact, I encourage it.” He said, smirking slightly. Clear beamed.

“Okay!” He said, hopping in place. He let go of one of Noiz’s hands, still holding tight to the other, and led them out into the dark living room. The next movie was playing, about halfway over by now.

“Um, guys?” Clear rose his voice over the gory scenes. “We have something to tell you!”

Ren paused the movie while Aoba turned the lights on. Everyone turned their heads towards Clear and Noiz and looked down at their joined hands. There was a collective gasp.

“Oh my god.” Mizuki was the first to speak. Sei squealed and ran over to Aoba, clamoring into his lap.

“Aoba, am I dreaming?!” He said, his voice rising in pitch.

"Did this just happen?!” Aoba asked them, clutching Sei. Clear nodded excitedly, jumping in place.

“Oh my god, you guys. This is the greatest day of my entire life.” Sei said, hugging his brother. Aoba nodded enthusiastically.

“Seriously, you guys look adorable!” He said, smiling wide.

“About time.” Koujaku said sarcastically, the smile on his face taking away most of the venom.

“Congratulations.” Ren smiled.

“Well get in here and tell us what happened!” Mizuki said, waving them over.

Clear giggled and tugged Noiz into the room, sitting down on the vacant loveseat. Everyone looked at them expectantly. Clear looked at Noiz to make sure he was comfortable talking about it.

“After you.” Noiz said to him, nodding. Clear smiled happily and bounced in his seat.

“Um, well...we were in the kitchen, and I guess I confessed first? But Noiz brought it up first!” He said, turning to smile at Noiz. “So, we both confessed and then Noiz asked me to be his boyfriend!”

The room erupted in sounds of delight and approval.

“Okay, and then what??” Aoba asked, finally pushing Sei off of his lap. Sei went to go sit on Mizuki’s lap, winding his arms around his neck.

Clear looked at Noiz, thoughtful. Well, he kind of told them everything! What else were they expecting?!

“Hmm...oh!” Clear said, thinking of something. Everyone perked up. “Noiz has very soft lips!”

“Oh my god.” Noiz covered his face with his free hand while Clear and the rest of the room giggled.

“What?! You said I could tell anyone and everyone!” Clear said, smiling at Noiz.

“Yep, you’re right.” Noiz nodded, smirking. “So I guess that means I can tell everyone how cute your face looked when I kissed you, huh?”

Clear blushed and he hid his face in his hands.

_“NO!”_

~~~

Later that night, Noiz was driving Clear home, holding his hand the entire way back. Clear talked excitedly about his favorite Disney princess, the same one from the last movie they’d all watched before calling it a night. Noiz nodded along, occasionally chiming in with his own opinions and commentary.

Eventually he pulled into the parking lot of Clear’s apartment complex, turning the car off. Clear yawned and turned to Noiz.

“Did you have a good time tonight?!” He asked.

“Yeah, it was alright.” Noiz said, shrugging. Clear’s face immediately fell, looking forlorn. Noiz laughed and reached over to grab Clear’s other hand.

“Of course I had a good time, you dork.” He said, bringing one of Clear’s hands up to place a kiss on his knuckles. “Best night I’ve had in a really long time. Maybe ever.” He said quietly, looking down at their joint hands.

“Me too.” Clear smiled.

They were quiet for a moment.

“Hey.” Noiz said. Clear looked at him, tilting his head. “What was wrong earlier? When you and Sei were talking.” Noiz asked, watching Clear carefully. Clear was silent, looking down at their hands again.

“Promise you won’t get upset?” He asked quietly. Noiz nodded, chewing on his lip. Clear took a deep breath.

“Um…” Clear felt nervous. He wasn’t sure how Noiz would react. “I was telling him about how you and I had been having strange moments lately, and how I realized I liked you.” Clear glanced up at Noiz. He was still staring at Clear intently, his expression unchanging.

“And, I don’t know...I got upset.” Clear took another deep breath, looking down again. “I’ve been telling myself that you only saw me as a friend, so I felt bad for thinking of you in such a way. I felt like a horrible friend.” He paused, then laughed a little.

“Obviously I realize now that I was being silly.” Clear said, smiling at Noiz. Noiz was just watching him, looking thoughtful.

“You’re mad…” Clear mumbled, looking away.

“No no, I’m not.” Noiz responded immediately. Clear refused to look at him, so Noiz let go of one of his hands, using it to turn his face towards him. He brushed Clear’s bangs back.

“What if I confessed to you and you didn’t like me back. Would you think I was a bad friend?” He asked quietly.

“Of course not!” Clear answered instantly. Then he registered what Noiz was insinuating. “Oh…”

Noiz smiled humorlessly.

“I wish you wouldn’t beat yourself up so much.” He sighed, removing his hand from Clear’s face.

“I’m sorry…” Clear said. Noiz frowned and reached over, squeezing Clear’s nose. “H-hey! What was that for?!” Clear batted his hand away.

“For being ridiculous and apologizing for dumb things.” Noiz said.

Clear pouted, rubbing his nose.

“Shut up.” He muttered, petulant. Noiz suddenly laughed out loud, startling Clear.

“Did you just tell me to shut up? Oh my god, I never thought I’d see the day.” He said, laughing. “You’ve been hanging out with me way too much.”

Clear gasped.

“Take it back, take it back!” He reached up, smooshing Noiz’s cheeks with his hands. Noiz laughed, tugging Clear’s arms away. They laughed together for a few moments until Clear yawned again.

“You should get to bed.” Noiz said.

“Noo, not yet!” Clear whined.

“You’re like, half asleep. Go on, get.” Noiz shooed him. 

Clear shook his head. He looked at Noiz for a moment, feeling overwhelmingly happy. He reached for Noiz’s hand, leaning forward. His heart was hammering and he was a little nervous. Earlier in the night had been his first real kiss, so initiating a kiss was making him kind of skittish. He hoped his inexperience wasn’t too noticeable! 

He brought his lips to Noiz’s, bringing a hand up to touch his face. Clear heard Noiz let out a little gasp which gave him a confidence boost. He slid a hand onto Noiz’s waist and began kissing him a little harder. Noiz angled his head, giving Clear better access to his mouth, and brought his hands up to cup Clear’s face.

Eventually the small kisses began to get heated and Clear broke away to kiss along Noiz’s jaw, down to his neck. He heard Noiz’s breath hitch and the sound made his stomach flip. He tried to memorize each spot that elicited a change in his breathing, but lost track after a while, each kiss drawing out the same reaction no matter where his mouth landed.

Noiz touched his face, guiding it back up to his, where he kissed Clear with increased fervor. Clear gripped his waist, leaning in as close as he possibly could, given the circumstances. He opened his mouth, shyly licking Noiz’s lips. Noiz sucked in a breath, hesitantly touching his tongue to Clear’s. The feeling of metal startled Clear for a brief second, causing him to pause and gasp in surprise.

“Are you okay?” Noiz just barely pulled away, sounding out of breath. Clear nodded, equally breathless.

“Yes, just...I forgot about your tongue piercing.” He laughed quietly.

“Oh...whoops.” Noiz chuckled. He leaned in, kissing Clear softly before pulling away again. “I should let you go anyways.”

“Mm-mm.” Clear shook his head, kissing Noiz’s jaw again. Noiz inhaled shakily before placing his hands on Clear’s shoulders, gently pushing him away.

“No, really...you should definitely go.” He said, his voice strained. Clear drew back, frowning.

“Was it bad?” He asked, looking unsure. Noiz’s eyes widened.

“N-no!” He took a breath, composing himself. “It was great, you were amazing. Like, too amazing.” He flushed, looking away.

"Mmm...if you say so!" Clear giggled before yawning again.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your door." Noiz said, grabbing Clear's bag from the backseat and getting out of the car.

They walked to Clear's door, hand in hand. Clear got his keys out, opening his door.

"Oh! What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked Noiz, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake his family. Noiz shrugged.

"Hanging out with you?" He asked, just a little hesitantly.

Clear nodded and hopped in place before throwing his arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He drew back, smiling.

"I can't wait to see you, then!" He said. Noiz rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek before disentangling himself from Clear.

"I'll text you when I wake up, okay?" He murmured, bringing a hand up to stroke the side of Clear's face. His thumb traced Clear's chin, and he tilted his head, frowning.

"Is something wrong?" Clear asked.

"Hmm? No, nothing." Noiz said. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay." Clear whispered, smiling wide.

They separated, and Clear went inside, covering his mouth happily and running to his room. He laid down on his bed, wriggling excitedly. He couldn’t believe how the night had turned out. Noiz liked him. Noiz liked him! And he wanted to be Clear’s boyfriend! How was it possible?! Clear sat up, taking off his cardigan and fishing his phone out of his bag. He found texts from all of his friends, congratulating him on his new relationship. He giggled, grateful for their support. Clear read almost identical texts from Aoba and Sei, asking to hear _all_ of the details of the confession and the ride home. Clear responded, assuring that he’d FaceTime with them tomorrow. 

His phone vibrated, showing a text from Noiz.

>>i’m really happy

Clear buried his face in his pillow, smiling. He wasn’t sure if he’d get any sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW lots of stuffs happened! I hope you guys liked it??


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'd already had this written and I just had to re-edit it and I'm lazy! I hope you like it though! :)

“Hey, Aunt Shauna? I need to talk to you.” Clear was in the kitchen the next morning, washing the dishes when his aunt walked in. Clear usually let her sleep in on weekends while he woke up early and made breakfast for the twins. She was toweling off her damp hair as she nodded, looking a little concerned. Clear sat down at the dining room table and gestured for her to join him. Once she sat down, he took a deep breath, hoping his stomach would stop feeling so fluttery.

“S-so...I have some news.” He said, clasping his hands together. She nodded, starting to look a little worried.

“Um, well. So, you remember Noiz, right?” Clear asked.

“Mhm.” She said.

“Well, I wanted to let you know that we’re, ah...d-dating.” He said, looking at his hands rather than at his aunt. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. His aunt knew about his sexuality, so there was no problem there. She seemed to really like Noiz, but Clear was still anxious about telling her. He desperately wanted everyone to be as happy about his new relationship as he was.

His aunt frowned, looking a little confused. _Oh no._ Then she smiled, chuckling.

“Oh honey, I know!” She reached out, patting his hand. “Is that the only thing you needed to talk to me about?”

_What?_

“Um...wha- I don’t understand. Did Aoba tell you, or…?” Clear was incredibly confused.

“No one had to tell me! I’m not blind, you know.” She said, laughing.

“Blind? What do you mean?” Clear failed to understand. “He asked me out last night, and when I got home you were in bed…?”

What in the world was she talking about?! Was it written on his face or something?

“Wait, really?” She asked, confused. “I thought...well, congratulations!”

“No, tell me what you thought! You’re making me nervous!” Clear stressed.

“Well honestly, I thought you guys had _been_ dating!” She said, laughing. Clear’s eyes widened.

_“What?!”_

She laughed again.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you always acted different around him, and I could tell he was very enamored with you, too. I just assumed you guys were together and that you’d tell me when you were comfortable.” She shrugged.

Clear was a little shell shocked.

“What- but- I-I never acted differently around him!!” He said shrilly, feeling embarrassed.

“Whatever you say, hun.” She chuckled again. Clear was still recovering from the shock and embarrassment, but brought up his next question anyway, trying to be done with this entire conversation.

“In that case, is it okay if he comes over today?” He asked, blushing.

“Fine by me.” She said, smiling.

“Great! Thank you!” Clear felt so relieved, and still a little embarrassed. He was about to get up when she addressed him again.

“Oh, just one more thing.” She said. Clear sat up straight, listening.

“Make sure you two keep it safe, okay?” She said, looking at Clear intently.

“Safe? What do you- _oh my god!_ N-no! I mean, not _no,_ but- oh my god.” Clear buried his face in his hands, wishing he could disappear right then and there. What was she thinking?! What kind of guy did she think he was?!

“Calm down, I just want to make sure you’re smart about this, alright?” She said seriously. “This is your first relationship, so I want both of you to be careful.”

Clear’s face felt like it was going to burn off from sheer embarrassment. He brought his hands back down, trying to ignore his rapid heartbeat.

“I really appreciate the thought, but trust me, we are nowhere _near_ that point.” Clear hadn’t even considered that when he and Noiz confessed to each other. He suddenly felt a little dizzy at the thought. “A-and even if we were, obviously we would, um...be safe about it…” He mumbled, completely embarrassed.

“I’m glad to hear that, sweetie.” She said, her calm voice contrasting with Clear’s humiliated mutters. “I’ll finish up in the kitchen, okay?” Clear nodded and shot up from his chair, half running to his room.

He shut his door and laid down on his bed, running a hand over his warm face. He knew his aunt meant well, but seriously, how embarrassing! Did she think he was an idiot?! Besides, he and Noiz were still just getting to know each other, they weren’t planning on having _sex_ anything soon! Well, at least Clear wasn’t planning on it! He’d have to talk to Noiz about it later, just to make sure he understood where Clear was at.

He heard his phone vibrate on his nightstand and he rolled over, extending his arm to reach it. He found a message from Noiz.

>>hey

Clear smiled, his mood skyrocketing.

>>>hi!!!!! how are you??! did you sleep well?!

>>im good  
>>i slept pretty good too  
>>you?

>>>i’m okay! except i just had the most embarrassing conversation ever!!!!

>>what happened

>>>not only did my aunt think we were already dating but then she gave me A SEX TALK

>>lmfao  
>>damn  
>>wish I could've been there

>>>me too!!!! it was so embarrassing I wish you could've held my hand!!!!!!

>>no way I wish I could've seen the look on your face when she started the sex talk  
>>lmfao  
>>bet it was priceless

>>>NOIZ YOU ARE BEING AN UNSUPPORTIVE BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!

>> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>>btw I'm gonna take a shower and come over after  
>>if that's cool

>>>well now I don't know if I want you to anymore!!!!

>>nah you don't mean that

>>>maybe I do!!

>>guess I'll have to change your mind when I get there :D

Clear laughed and got off his bed, tidying up his room and picking out an outfit. Today was their first full day as boyfriends! He had to wear something nice!

After trying on almost his entire closet, Clear had settled on a pair of slim fit jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a loose light pink cardigan with the sleeves rolled up. He used the camera on his phone to make sure the outfit looked alright and to check his hair. Clear sighed. He knew he shouldn’t worry, that Noiz probably didn’t care either way, but he still wanted to look nice for him.

Clear sat on his bed again, opening up his laptop. He started watching an episode of one of his favorite shows, hoping to relax.

Halfway through the episode, the door knocked. Clear paused the show and ran out to the living room. His aunt, who was sitting in the living room, smiled and shook her head at his reaction. Clear took a breath before opening the door.

Noiz stood before him, dressed in black jeans and a dark green plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up, over a black t-shirt. Clear’s heart jumped into his throat. _Wow._ He looked amazing! Well, he always did, but now Clear finally felt comfortable acknowledging just how gorgeous he was.

“Hi!” He said, smiling happily and stepping aside to let him in. Noiz smirked. As soon as he saw Clear’s aunt however, he smiled genuinely, saying hello. She greeted him warmly before turning back to her knitting.

Clear led Noiz back to his room, shutting the door. Noiz sat down on the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to him. Clear took the hint and joined him, smiling.

“I missed you!” He said to him. Clear then studied his face for a moment, frowning slightly, feeling as though something was amiss.

“You sure about that?” Noiz raised a brow.

“Oh, shush! Something’s different…” Clear said, peering at him closely. Noiz smirked. And then it clicked.

“Where are your lip piercings?!” Clear raised a hand to trace the tiny holes they’d left behind. He did look quite different without them. Noiz reached up, grabbing Clear’s hand and pressing a kiss to his fingers. Clear inhaled quietly.

“Last night I noticed that they’d left marks on your skin. Right…” He reached out, softly touching Clear’s chin. “There. I didn’t want to hurt you, so I took them out today.”

Clear was floored. He’d be lying if he said they weren't a little uncomfortable, but it wasn’t painful by any means. Still, he was touched that Noiz had taken them out for _him._

“I really didn’t notice that much…” He said sheepishly, feeling a little guilty. Noiz shrugged.

“I figured you would’ve said something if they were hurting you, but it still bothered me. I’ll just pick up some new ones this week.” He said casually. Clear was still surprised that he would go to all that trouble for him. He leaned in, lightly kissing the two spots. When he leaned back, Noiz was blushing.

“Now I have two more places I can kiss!” Clear said happily. He leaned in to wrap his arms around Noiz, hugging him. “I’m so happy you’re here.” He said quietly. Noiz laid his head on Clear’s shoulder, his breath tickling Clear’s neck as he hugged him back.

“Me too.” He murmured. They separated after a few moments, Clear feeling flushed.

“What should we do today?!” He asked.

“I don’t care. I’m with you.” Noiz said simply, his cheeks reddening. Clear giggled.

“You’re so sweet, Noiz!” He said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. Noiz quickly turned his head, catching Clear’s mouth with his own. He leaned back, smirking.

“Gotcha.”

Clear laughed and hugged him again. When he leaned back, he started thinking.

“Hmm...well do you want to stay here or go somewhere?” He asked Noiz.

“I kinda feel like staying here. If that’s alright with you.” Noiz said, glancing at Clear. Clear smiled.

“Yay! That’s what I wanted too!” He bounced, clapping. Noiz rolled his eyes, laughing.

After some time, they decided on starting with a movie. Clear picked one of his favorites and they settled in with his laptop. They sat side by side on his bed, Noiz’s arm around Clear’s shoulder, his other hand holding one of Clear’s. Clear turned and smiled at him, causing Noiz to do the same.

Fifteen minutes into the movie, Clear felt Noiz shifting beside him. He glanced at him, making sure he was still comfortable. A couple minutes later, he felt a kiss to his temple. He giggled and squirmed, turning to flash Noiz a smile before watching the movie again. Only five more minutes passed when Noiz began pressing kisses to his cheek, down to his jaw. Clear leaned away and turned to Noiz, narrowing his eyes.

“I thought we were watching a movie…” He said suspiciously. Noiz grinned.

“Well yeah, but…” A kiss on Clear’s cheekbone, a kiss on his moles. “You’re really kissable.”

“But this is a really good movie!” Clear said, gesturing to the screen.

Noiz gave him a blank stare.

“Clear, how many times have you seen this movie.” He said.

“Wha- that’s not the point!” Clear protested. “I love this movie!”

“And how many times have we gotten to kiss on your bed?” Noiz smirked. Clear glared at him.

“Zero. And now it’s staying that way.” He said sternly, returning to the movie.

“You’re no fun…” Noiz pouted. Clear let out an exasperated sigh.

“Yesterday I’m kissing you too much, today it’s not enough. You’re so picky!” He said, turning back to Noiz.

“Well sorry if I didn’t want to come in my pants the first time we made out." He retorted, shrugging. Clear gasped and clapped a hand over Noiz’s mouth. Noiz raised his brows.

“You’re not serious!” Clear said, staring at him in amazement before taking his hand away.

“The world will never know, thank god.” He muttered, his face turning red as he avoided Clear’s gaze.

Clear’s eyes were wide and his face was heating up. Noiz wasn’t serious, was he There was no way he could've meant that. Still, Clear was a little curious either way.

"Really?" He asked quietly. Noiz glanced at him.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

Clear was incredibly surprised and _maybe_ just a little excited. His heart was racing. He forgot all about the movie, instead leaning toward Noiz, kissing him softly.

The soft kiss quickly spun out of control as the weight of Noiz's words finally registered with Clear. He found himself kissing him harder, more insistent than the night before. Noiz placed his hands on Clear's waist, running them up his sides, his palms splayed out. With more confidence than he'd had last night, Clear licked Noiz's lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

Noiz immediately opened his mouth, moving his tongue into Clear's. Clear felt Noiz's piercing hit his teeth, the clanking sound strangely spurring him on. He reached up, cupping Noiz's jaw as their tongues slid against each other. He heard Noiz make a small sound, so he moved closer, pressing his body against him. Clear felt a hand on his back, holding him tight, pushing him even closer.

Suddenly, Noiz pulled away, leaning over to put Clear’s laptop on the floor and then tugging on Clear’s hand, moving them into a lying down position. As soon as Noiz got them settled, Clear hesitantly placed his hands on Noiz’s waist, leaning in to kiss him again. Noiz deepened the kiss, sliding his hand underneath Clear’s cardigan, pressing Clear closer to him.

After some time, the fevered kisses were making Clear’s head spin, leaving him a little dizzy. He broke away, pushing against Noiz’s chest gently. They were both panting, taking a moment to catch their breath.

“You okay?” Noiz asked, trailing his fingers along Clear’s waist. Clear nodded, shivering slightly.

“Yeah, just a little light headed.” He said breathlessly. “Maybe we should take a little break.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Noiz said, a little dazed.

“Can we still stay like this?” Clear asked, hugging Noiz close.

“Sure.” He said, laughing quietly.

Clear ducked his face into Noiz’s neck, waiting for his body to calm down. Things had gotten out of hand really quickly. He’d only meant to kiss him a couple of times, but then one thing led to another...he could understand why his aunt was so adamant about talking to him earlier. Which reminded him…

“Noiz?” He asked, leaning back so he could see his face.

“Yeah?” Noiz responded, sounding a little more composed than he had a few minutes ago.

“Have you had sex?” Clear asked, watching his expression carefully. Noiz raised his brows in surprise before laughing.

“What do you think?” He asked sarcastically. Clear thought about it for a second, frowning in concentration.

“So, you have?” He asked.

Noiz let out a loud laugh.

“Seriously? Uh, no. When would I have had sex?” Noiz said, looking a little incredulous.

“Well, I don’t know!” Clear said defensively. “I just thought that maybe you had!”

“Yeah, no. I’ve never exactly had the opportunity, you know?” Noiz shrugged. Clear hummed thoughtfully.

“What about you? Have you ever been with anyone?" Noiz asked.

“Of course not! You’re my first boyfriend!” Clear said, surprised.

Noiz nodded, looking thoughtful.

“You’re kind of my first everything.” He said, shrugging again.

“You were my first real kiss!” Clear said, smiling. Noiz raised a brow.

“Real kiss? Did you have a lot of imaginary kisses before you met me?” He smirked. Clear giggled.

“No! My friends and I have played spin the bottle and stuff, but I don’t consider those real kisses, you know?” He said, smiling at Noiz.

Noiz frowned a little.

“Wait. You’ve kissed like, Aoba, Mizuki, Koujaku, all those guys?” Noiz asked, a little uncertainly.

“Well yeah, but like I said. They weren’t real kisses!” Clear heard the tone in Noiz’s voice, and he suddenly felt bad. He didn’t mean to upset him!

“Mmm.” Noiz nodded, his face guarded.

“No, no! Don’t do that! Forget I said anything!” Clear reached out, holding Noiz close to him for a second before leaning back to look at him fiercely. “It’s like I said, you were my first real kiss. The first one that meant anything to me. The other ones were barely anything!”

Noiz just looked at him, his face a little too indifferent to be believable. Clear sighed, and then he had a stroke of genius.

“I know! Here, I’ll show you!” He said excitedly. Noiz raised a brow, skeptical. Clear leaned in and pecked him on the lips, quickly and chastely.

“And that’s it! See?” Clear smiled and nodded reassuringly. Noiz frowned, furrowing his brows.

“Wait, you went way too fast.” He said, shaking his head. Clear hummed, feeling his lips turn down. Huh. Maybe he did go too fast? He leaned in again, giving him a quick kiss.

“Hmm. Yeah see, I’m just not getting it.” Noiz said, a little frustrated. Clear narrowed his eyes and gave him a small kiss, lingering a little longer. When he leaned back, Noiz was smirking.

“Show me one more time?” He said quietly, beginning to smile. Clear giggled and kissed him again, much slower and with a little more passion than the previous kisses. He could feel Noiz’s smile against his mouth, and it made him incredibly happy to know that he’d helped pick up his mood. Clear had just begun to deepen the kiss when Noiz abruptly pulled away.

“Wait, you kiss your friends like _that?_ ” He said, grinning. His face was flushed and his lips were still wet. The sight made Clear’s abdomen feel warm.

“Wha- hey! You tricked me!” Clear pouted, removing his hands from Noiz so he could cross his arms petulantly. Noiz laughed and attempted to lean in and kiss him, but Clear kept moving his face out of reach.

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that.” Noiz said, laughing.

“You’re mean!” Clear said stubbornly, frowning at Noiz.

“Yeah, but you like me anyways.” Noiz said cockily.

Clear sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

“I guess so…” He said, trying and failing to act serious.

~~~

The next day was Monday, and Clear was extremely excited to see Noiz at school. He'd had to leave Clear's house yesterday evening, rendering Clear so sad and disappointed that Noiz had surprised him with a phone call soon after he arrived home. Clear was a little tired in the morning, having stayed up late demanding to know every one of Noiz's likes and dislikes.

He arrived to his class fairly early as usual, getting settled in his seat before checking his phone. There was a text from Noiz saying he'd see him soon, giving him butterflies. Clear sighed happily, feeling absolutely ecstatic.

Clear was always a cheery person, but ever since Saturday night, he'd been positively overjoyed. He wished he could feel this happy forever! Clear knew that that wasn't very realistic, but darn it if he wasn't going to try!

He brought his phone out, sending a text to Ren when he heard someone walk in the door. Clear's head snapped up, his heart racing. To his disappointment, it was just another classmate. Clear looked back down at his phone when he heard footsteps again. Clear glanced up and almost did a double take before beaming and putting his phone away.

Noiz slouched into the room, his neutral expression brightening as soon as he met Clear's excited gaze. Clear's heart sped up at the sight of him, and he was almost blown away by how gorgeous he looked, even just in their school uniform. He distantly wondered if he was dreaming. No one that cute could voluntarily want to be with Clear!

Noiz walked up, trying to smirk, but doing a pretty bad job of it. Rather, he had a small smile on his face, his expression warm.

"Hey." Noiz greeted as he walked to Clear's desk. Clear was about to wave excitedly and say hi when Noiz leaned down, kissing him on the cheek.

"H-hello!" Clear giggled nervously. Did that actually just happen?! PDA?! Clear wasn't sure if Noiz would act different now that they were dating, but he would have NEVER guessed that he would be publicly affectionate! Clear needed to lie down and reevaluate his life.

"What's up?" Noiz asked, sitting down in the chair in front of Clear. As he spoke, he moved his gaze to something behind Clear, his expression shifting into a scowl. Clear turned around and saw a classmate of theirs staring at them, her mouth open in shock. Now that he thought about it, the room was awfully quiet. Clear looked around, noticing that most of the early arrivals were paying close attention to the two of them.

"Is there a problem?" Noiz asked the room scathingly, his glare sharp and cold.

Everyone immediately turned away, quickly busying themselves with homework and idle conversation. Noiz turned back to Clear, looking far less grumpy than he had a moment earlier. Clear frowned at him reproachingly.

"What?" Noiz asked innocently.

"That wasn't very nice!" Clear whispered.

"Well I'm not very nice." Noiz said, shrugging. Clear frowned.

"Yes you are!" Clear insisted. "You're nice to me!"

"Of course I am, you're adorable." Noiz said, as if it was obvious. Clear flushed.

"Anyways, how was your night?" Noiz asked.

"It was good! I got to talk to you!" Clear smiled happily. Noiz moved his hand to the top of Clear's desk, palm face up. Clear smiled even wider, surprised. He reached out, grabbing hold of Noiz's hand. When he looked back up at Noiz, he was staring at Clear.

"What, did you think I'd act like we weren't dating just because we're at school?" He said, smirking.

"W-well I just didn't think you'd be so...open about it!" Clear said, gesturing with his free hand.

"I’ve waited, like, forever to be able to do this shit with you, I'm not going to let any of it go to waste." Noiz said.

Clear rolled his eyes.

"We've only known each other for a month!" He said, laughing.

"Exactly, and that's a long ass time to be pining." Noiz said, unfazed. Clear laughed again, running his thumb over the piercings in Noiz’s hand.

“You didn’t pine!” Clear protested, smiling.

Noiz opened his mouth to respond when the five minute bell rang. Clear immediately gasped and let go of Noiz’s hand, shooing him away. Noiz gave him a pout before reluctantly returning to his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!! <3 also fun fact I actually started this fic last May with the intention of letting NOBODY read it haha. Man time flies fast (◕‿◕✿)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *wink wonk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured to make up for such a long stretch between chapters, what better way to repay y'all than with...ANOTHER CHAPTER?! With...SMUT?!
> 
> Yeah ok so here have this ridiculous self indulgent chapter with some incredibly embarrassing smut, it is so not my forte and I'm sorry oh my god

Later in the week, Clear and Noiz were doing homework in Clear’s room when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in~!” Clear sang out. Noiz huffed a laugh at him.

The door opened, revealing his aunt.

“Hey boys, I just wanted to let you know that I’m leaving to take the twins to their friends house. Do you need anything before I go?” She asked. Clear looked at Noiz before they both shook their heads. “Alright, I should be back soon!”

“Bye!” Clear said, he and Noiz waving. They were both sitting on Clear’s bed, Noiz had his back against the headboard while Clear sat crosslegged in the middle, bent over a textbook.

Clear got a text from his aunt fifteen minutes later, saying that she was going to be at their neighbor’s place hanging out. He returned to his essay, finishing up the last paragraph. He’d just started to edit his paper when Noiz shifted, sitting up straight and stretching. He was wearing one of Clear’s sweatshirts, a black pullover with an outline of Totoro printed on the front.

Noiz finished stretching, frowning at his assignment. Clear watched him for a moment longer before returning to his essay. Suddenly Noiz sat up again, the movement catching Clear’s eye. He began tugging off Clear’s sweatshirt, revealing a good few inches of stomach as his shirt stuck to the sweatshirt. Clear felt his heart begin to pound as he stared at that small expanse of smooth skin. They'd had yet to remove any clothing during their makeout sessions, so seeing Noiz’s flat, pale stomach was actually a little exciting. Clear watched as Noiz’s shirt started to ride back down again, feeling a little (or a lot) disappointed to see that lovely strip of skin grow smaller and smaller. 

“See something you like?”

Clear’s head jerked up at the sound of Noiz’s playful voice. Noiz still had his assignment in his lap, smirking at Clear. Clear couldn’t find it in himself to feel embarrassed. Why should he be? Noiz had a really appealing body, one that Clear had found himself thinking about more often than not when he was alone. Besides, if Noiz was going to look that great all the time, then it should be natural for Clear to stare at him. Clear wasn’t about to be ashamed of finding his boyfriend attractive.

Clear set his pencil and essay aside with his book before slowly crawling up to Noiz, whose cocky smirk slowly faded into a look of slight surprise as he placed his assignment beside him. Clear stopped once he was kneeling by Noiz. He was looking at his now covered stomach, wondering how Noiz would react if he touched his bare skin. Clear glanced up, meeting Noiz’s gaze. Clear searched his expression for any hint of trepidation, eventually finding nothing of the sort. 

He leaned a little closer so he could reach out and skim the hem of Noiz’s shirt with his fingers. Clear dipped his fingers underneath the fabric, exhaling once he felt Noiz’s soft skin. He could hear Noiz’s breathing stutter, and he looked up. Noiz was flushed, now staring at Clear with burning eyes. Clear held his gaze for a moment before gripping Noiz’s shirt, moving it up to expose most of his stomach. He felt his eyes widen at the sight. Clear ghosted his fingers over the area, feeling his body start to heat up. He swallowed thickly and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the smooth skin.

Clear heard Noiz inhale sharply and he stopped, quickly sitting up. Noiz was red in the face and his lips were parted. Clear noticed that he’d balled his hands into fists at his sides. He was worried that maybe he’d made Noiz uncomfortable.

“Are you okay?” Clear asked, his voice hushed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do anything that-”

“No, you didn’t.” Noiz whispered quickly, his voice shaking. “K-keep going.”

Clear watched him for a long moment, making absolutely sure that he was okay before leaning back down, lifting Noiz's shirt out of the way. He planted more kisses along Noiz's belly, relishing in the little gasps that he heard coming from him. Clear loved every sound that Noiz made, they shot right through him, making him want to squirm.

Clear continued to kiss Noiz’s stomach, his hands holding onto his bare waist. The scent of his skin was making Clear’s head swim and he belatedly realized that he was getting kind of really turned on by all this. Noiz started sitting up straight, his tense stomach muscles prompting Clear to sit up as well, looking at him curiously. Clear felt his eyes grow large once he saw Noiz taking off his shirt. He reached out, just barely touching him when suddenly Noiz grabbed the front of his shirt, crashing their lips together.

As Noiz kissed him hard, his piercing tracing the roof of Clear’s mouth, Clear’s hands skimmed along Noiz’s ribcage before moving to his back. He pressed against his back insistently, trying to feel Noiz against him. Noiz stayed put, instead tugging on the hem of Clear’s t-shirt. Clear immediately broke away, lifting his arms up so Noiz could remove his shirt. Noiz stared at him with wide eyes, scanning Clear’s bare torso. Clear felt even warmer under Noiz’s intense stare, but he was relieved that Noiz was directing his eyes somewhere other than his face for once.

Suddenly, Noiz’s mouth was back on his, his mouth moving even quicker and more urgent than before. Clear leaned closer, letting out a small gasp at the sensation of Noiz’s hands on his skin. Clear placed his hands on Noiz’s chest, gently pushing him back until he was lying down, Clear hovering over him. He felt Noiz’s hands run up his sides, making him shiver. Noiz shifted them, moving aside so Clear could lay down next to him instead. 

Their mouths moved in tandem, tongues curling around each other, breathing small gasps into the other’s mouth. Clear nipped down on Noiz’s bottom lip, unprepared for the way Noiz clutched him tighter, just barely pressing his hips into Clear’s. Clear felt a smirk spread across his face as he caught Noiz’s lip again, biting harder. Noiz groaned quietly, moving his hand down to cup Clear’s ass as he rocked his hips against him. Clear’s arousal spiked when he felt a distinct hardness against his leg every time Noiz moved.

His body felt like it was on fire, and the way Noiz was moving against him wasn’t helping. Clear couldn’t concentrate on anything except the way Noiz’s groin pressed into him in _just_ the right way, and feeling his dick moving against his thigh was almost too much to handle. 

Clear moved to mouth at Noiz's jaw, down to his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses along his skin. The sounds Noiz was making were driving Clear crazy. Between the panting breaths in Clear's ear and the insistent movement of his hips, Clear began to feel his pleasure building up in his abdomen. He was a little surprised about getting worked up so easily, so he tried concentrating on making Noiz happy rather than letting his body take over.

He turned his attention back to Noiz’s neck, moving down to kiss and lightly suck at his collarbone, getting spurred on by Noiz’s stuttered breathing.

“C-Clear…” Noiz murmured breathlessly. Clear moved back up to Noiz’s neck, smiling against his skin as he started licking along his pulse point. He remembered Noiz’s reaction to biting his lip, so he tried lightly grazing his teeth along the side of Noiz’s neck.

_“Clear..”_ Noiz said a little louder, a little more urgently.

Clear pressed a gentle kiss to his neck before biting the skin, much harder than before.

Suddenly, Noiz gasped and moaned loudly as he tightened his grip on him, his hips grinding hard into Clear’s. Clear saw white for a second before Noiz slowed down, loosening his hold on Clear before just sitting there, still clutching Clear while panting in his ear.

“...Noiz?” Clear asked uncertainly.

"Fuck. I'm sorry." Noiz murmured, out of breath. 

Clear looked at him, but Noiz was ducking his head down, avoiding his gaze.

"I kind of just came." He said, sounding a little more composed.

"Oh. _Ohh._ " Clear said. "Well why are you apologizing?!"

Noiz lifted his head up to glare at him.

"What?" Clear asked, confused. "Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" He giggled.

"Ugh..." Noiz hid his face back in Clear's neck. Clear laughed, running his fingers up and down Noiz's back.

"I can’t believe this happened. You didn't even get to finish..." Noiz mumbled. Clear laughed again.

"I don't care! I'm just glad you could!" Clear said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Noiz leaned back, scowling at Clear.

" _I_ care." He said.

"Okay then! Next time we can both get off!" Clear said, smiling.

Noiz gave him a blank stare.

“Clear.”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Noiz quickly closed the space between the two of them, kissing Clear with renewed fervor. Clear was surprised by the way he was so aggressive and gentle at the same time. His hands softly cradled Clear’s face as he lightly bit and sucked at his lips, all the while pressing his hips firmly against Clear’s. Clear was feeling a little overwhelmed by all of the new sensations and before he knew it, his pants were starting to get extremely tight again. 

Clear whimpered quietly as Noiz moved down to press hot kisses along his neck and collarbone, his mind melting every time Noiz dragged his tongue along his skin. He felt Noiz’s hand leave his face and trail down, only to let out a surprised moan when Noiz started to palm his dick through his jeans. Noiz lifted his head from Clear’s neck, pausing his hand.

“This alright?” He whispered, looking into Clear’s unfocused gaze.

“Y-yes…” Clear said breathlessly. Noiz smirked and leaned in, kissing Clear as he gently squeezed his dick. Clear gasped, bucking his hips into Noiz’s hand, gripping his waist tightly.

“Is that good?” Noiz murmured, leaning back to watch Clear’s reactions. Clear nodded frantically, already feeling the pressure in his abdomen nearing its peak. He once again wondered if he should be embarrassed about getting riled up so fast, but then he realized he really didn't care, not when Noiz was moving his hand in the best way possible.

“Tell me.” Noiz whispered, rubbing him harder, faster. Clear was panting loudly, his gasps turning into soft moans.

“So good, ‘s so good…” He said mindlessly. Clear could feel it, he was getting so close. Noiz ran his thumb over the tip of Clear’s covered dick, eliciting a louder groan from him.

“Noiz…” Clear was essentially grinding his dick into Noiz’s hand by this point, too far gone to care about how ridiculous his face probably looked. He was incredibly close, and then Noiz focused the heel of his palm over the tip again, sending him over the edge.

“Ngh... _Noiz_ …!” Clear’s body exploded into stars and a million lights flashed behind his eyes as the waves of intense pleasure washed over him, his mind blank and on fire all at once. He felt his jeans getting damp and sticky, but even as he began to come down from his high, he found he really couldn’t care less.

He was panting hard, his body still recovering from the aftershocks when he slowly opened his eyes, seeing a wide eyed Noiz watching him. And then Noiz’s mouth was on his, sweetly kissing him as he cradled the side of Clear’s face. Clear sighed happily as Noiz gave him one last soft kiss, leaning back to stare at him in amazement.

“Oh my god.” Noiz said quietly, gliding his fingers over Clear’s bangs, down to his cheek.

“Yeah…” Clear breathed. Then he realized what Noiz said. “Wait, what?” He asked, feeling a little self conscious.

“Stop looking so nervous, dork. You’re just…wow.” Noiz said, smiling at Clear. He leaned in, giving him a slow kiss.

“You’re silly.” Clear mumbled, still feeling the after effects of his orgasm. He yawned. “We should probably clean up…”

Noiz nodded, sitting up and stretching. Clear got off of the bed, his legs feeling wobbly. He walked over to his closet and removed his jeans, looking for some comfortable pants for himself and Noiz, as well as some clean boxers for the both of them. He frowned down at his boxers, a little uncomfortable with the mess he made.

“I’ll be back, okay?” Clear said, tossing some sweats, a pair of boxers, and a clean towel to Noiz before exiting his room to change in the bathroom.

Clear returned, still shirtless but wearing some clean leggings. Noiz was also without his shirt, laying on Clear’s bed while playing with his phone. Once Noiz heard him shut the door, he put his phone away and moved across the bed, making room for Clear.

“Hey.” Noiz said once Clear had laid down next to him, immediately wrapping his arms around him.

“Hi…” Clear said shyly, casting his eyes down.

“You okay?” Noiz asked quietly. Clear glanced at him.

“Mhm.” He nodded. “Are you?”

Noiz looked at him carefully.

“Clear, if I did anything that made you uncomf-”

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Clear said quickly, shaking his head. He sighed. “It’s not that. It’s just...weird. Being like this. You seeing me like that.”

Noiz hummed.

“Yeah. I guess it is weird.” He said seriously. Then he shrugged. “But I know you. I know that you’re not gonna, you know, treat me like crap or anything. Being like this, you seeing me come in my pants or whatever, it’s fine. Because I’m with you.”

Clear smiled, feeling relief flood through him.

“You’re right. I trust you, so I shouldn’t be worried about silly stuff! You always know exactly what to say!” He said, leaning in to kiss Noiz.

“What were you worried about?” Noiz asked curiously.

“Ah well, I’m sure my face looked pretty bad!” Clear laughed, closing his eyes and resting his forehead on Noiz’s.

Noiz was silent for a moment.

“Actually, you looked beautiful.” He said quietly, his hand moving to rub Clear’s back.

Clear leaned back, his mouth falling open in shock. Then he smiled, more to himself than anything else.

“Don’t be silly, Noiz.” He said, kissing him lightly. “Oh! Soo, how was it?”

Noiz raised his brow at Clear’s obvious subject change, but decided not to comment on it.

“It was…” He sighed, laughing a little. “Fucking amazing.”

“Really?!” Clear asked excitedly.

“Yeah. Except, you know, I kinda wish I'd lasted longer.” Noiz shrugged, his cheeks pink. Clear smiled.

“I don’t mind!” He said happily.

“Well, it’s not really how I’d imagined it going.” Noiz said. Clear felt his eyes widen.

“You...imagined it?” Clear asked quietly, staring at Noiz in surprise.

“Duh. Of course I did.” Noiz said, rolling his eyes. Clear was still trying to comprehend the information.

“What...kind of stuff did you think about?” He asked, lowering his voice. Noiz smirked.

“Please. I’m not gonna give it all away at once. Where’s the fun in that?” He said, leaning in to kiss him, running his tongue along Clear’s lower lip. Clear gripped his waist, letting out a small sound as they began moving their lips together. Soon they were panting into each others mouths again, and Clear could feel Noiz’s now-hard dick pressing into his thigh. Clear pressed his hips into Noiz’s, sighing at the small groan Noiz made at the contact.

Soon enough, they were right back where they were earlier in the evening, rutting against each other as their hands flew everywhere. Clear reached up, threading his fingers into Noiz’s hair to tug his strands lightly. Noiz moaned into Clear’s mouth before moving his lips and trailing down Clear’s jaw. Clear gripped Noiz’s hair a little harder, his head spinning at the louder groan that Noiz let out. He released Noiz’s hair, slowly moving his hand between them, down to the waistband of Noiz’s sweats. He dipped his fingers into the stretchy fabric, feeling his own erection get even harder at the touch of Noiz’s curly hair brushing against his hand. Noiz sighed, clutching Clear's waist.

Clear was about to move his hand further down when he heard the sound of the front door opening. He gasped, yanking his hand out from Noiz’s pants and immediately sitting up.

“I’m home!” Clear could hear his aunt call out.

_Crap crap crap!_ Clear prayed that she wouldn’t come into his room. He shot a panicked look at Noiz, who looked far too blissed out to care, before looking around wildly for his and Noiz’s shirts. He grabbed them, tossing Noiz’s his shirt while Clear hurriedly got into his own. 

“Dude calm down, she’s not gonna come in here.” Noiz said, sounding annoyingly calm.

“Shush!” Clear hissed at him before quickly grabbing his textbook from the ground and turning to lie on his stomach, trying to hide his extremely visible erection.

Noiz chuckled before putting his own shirt on and grabbing his notebook, sitting up to lean back against Clear’s headboard again.

Clear tried to regulate his breathing, opening his book to a random page. He stared at the page, trying to forget the feeling of Noiz's skin under his hands. He glanced up, meeting Noiz's smirk. Clear pouted, reaching out a hand to smack at his leg.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself!" He complained.

"Why not?" Noiz said, laughing. "I got to make out with the hottest guy ever. Plus," He leaned forward until his mouth was close to Clear's ear. "After seeing you tonight? Being the one to make you come undone, hearing you moan my name, how could I not be 'pleased?'" He purred, his low murmurs tickling Clear's ear. As he leaned back, Clear could see the cocky smirk gracing his lips. He was suddenly painfully hard, and he wondered how quickly he could pounce on Noiz, getting ready to make him regret being such an inappropriate tease.

Right at that moment, Clear's door opened, revealing his aunt. Clear kind of wanted the world to swallow him whole. She had the worst timing!

"Hey boys, you guys doing okay in here?" She asked, smiling at the two of them.

"Yep. Just finishing up our homework." Noiz said, sounding entirely too innocent and composed. Clear wondered if his aunt believed any of it. From the looks of her wide eyes and the faint blush on her cheeks, probably not. Clear frowned. They weren’t being _that_ obvious were they?

"Alright, we'll let me know if you need anything. Noiz, are you going to be spending the night? I can set up the couch for you." She said, recovering quickly.

"No, he's not! Thanks though!" Clear said brightly, smiling. His aunt nodded, smiling back at him, and closed the door.

"Oh, I'm not spending the night huh?" Noiz asked playfully. Clear glared at him.

"No! You're being a tease!" Clear said grumpily before turning back to his book.

“Well yeah, but you like it.” Noiz said, smirking again. Clear narrowed his eyes. He wanted to wipe that self satisfied smile off his face. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. There would be time for that another day.

“Be that as it may, I don’t really appreciate being super turned on when my aunt could barge in anytime.” He grumbled, turning back to his textbook, finding the actual page he needed to be on.

“Mmm, whatever you say.” Noiz said coyly. Clear looked up, about to argue with him when he gasped. Noiz had turned his head to the side, reading his textbook. On his neck, plain as day, was a purpling bite mark. _Oh god._ Suddenly his aunt’s reaction made so much more sense! Clear stared at the mark, wide eyed.

“What’s up?” Noiz said quietly, frowning at the textbook. He glanced up, his expression becoming much more serious once he saw the look on Clear’s face.

“Ah...your neck?” Clear said sheepishly, gesturing to his own neck. Noiz touched his neck, confused. His eyes widened as he felt the bite.

“Oh shit.” He said, laughing quietly. “I kinda forgot.”

Clear sat up, frowning. He crawled over to Noiz and kissed the bite gently.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” He whispered. Clear felt bad. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and really, it was the thing that had sent Noiz over the edge, but looking at it now made his stomach turn.

“Hey, stop.” Noiz reached up, stroking the side of Clear’s face. “I would’ve said something if you’d _actually_ hurt me.”

Clear grimaced, still feeling guilty. He really should’ve asked if it was alright before he did something as severe as _biting_ him…

“Come here…” Noiz sighed, setting his textbook and notes to the side. He wrapped an arm around Clear’s shoulders, holding him close. Clear snuggled up to his side, resting his arm around Noiz’s waist as he pressed more soft kisses to his neck. 

“I feel really bad…” Clear said sadly. His eyes started stinging and he sniffled. Noiz leaned back, staring at him incredulously.

“Are you crying over something as dumb as this? C’mon Clear, you’re ruining my snuggle buzz.” He said, returning to his original position.

Clear sniffed again and moved to look at Noiz.

“Snuggle buzz…?” He asked hesitantly, looking up at him with wide eyes. Noiz rolled his eyes and looked away, blushing.

“Of course that would be the only part you actually listen to.” He mumbled. Clear didn’t say anything, still sad about the idea of hurting Noiz. Then he had a great idea!

“Oh, I know!” He said, sitting up excitedly. Noiz looked a little thrown off by his sudden change in mood.

“How about we each say our likes and dislikes?!” Clear said, nodding and smiling.

“Didn’t we do that like, the day after we started dating?” Noiz asked, raising a brow.

“No, no! I mean our _sexual_ likes and dislikes!” Clear smiled wider, clapping. “That way I won’t do something you don’t like!”

Noiz frowned.

“I see your point, but I haven’t really done enough to figure out everything I like or not.” He said, shrugging. Clear deflated.

“Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right…” He said quietly, his smile slowly turning back to a frown.

“Hang on, wait.” Noiz sat up straight, moving to sit in a cross legged position in front of Clear. Clear looked up, tilting his head.

“I have one thing, I guess. Just...don’t worry about being rough with me, alright? It doesn’t bother me.” Noiz said shrugging, a blush rising on his cheeks. Clear looked at him carefully.

“Okay. But I don’t like the idea of hurting you…” Clear said slowly. Noiz rolled his eyes.

“I’m not saying I’d want you to _actually_ hurt me, you dork. Just, you know, being rough is cool.” He said, reaching down to play with Clear’s fingers.

“Hmm...okay. But you’ll let me know all your boundaries and stuff, right?” Clear asked, lacing his fingers through Noiz’s.

“Yeah. God forbid you get upset and ruin the mood.” Noiz laughed. Clear sat up and smacked him on the arm.

“Nooooiiizzz, you’re being mean!” Clear whined. “It’s not ruining the mood if I’m worried about hurting you!” 

“Calm down, it was a joke.” Noiz rolled his eyes. He glanced at the time on Clear’s nightstand. “Shit, I gotta get home.” Noiz sighed.

“Nooo!” Clear protested, tackling him with a hug. “Don’t go! It’s not that late!”

“It’s past 11. You need to get some sleep or you’ll be dragging your ass in the morning, I know you.” Noiz said, patting his back before untangling himself from Clear.

“I changed my mind! You can stay, you should definitely stay!” Clear said as Noiz sat up. He reached over, clasping Noiz’s hands and nodding happily.

“Nah, I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands to myself. Thanks though.” He said quietly, leaning in to kiss Clear.

“I wouldn’t mind…” Clear murmured against his lips. Noiz inhaled sharply, slipping his tongue into Clear’s mouth. Clear reached up, cradling Noiz’s face with his hands as he deepened the kiss. After some time, Noiz broke away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Noiz said breathlessly. Clear nodded, leaning in to kiss him once more. He dropped his hands, leaning back, when Noiz suddenly moved in to capture his lips again. Clear hummed happily as he felt Noiz’s piercing gliding over his tongue, hitting his teeth occasionally. He halted the kiss, backing up.

“Tomorrow?” Clear asked, smiling and panting. Noiz stared at Clear, biting his lip. He looked torn.

“Ugh. Fine.” He grumbled. Clear giggled.

“You were the one who wanted to leave!” He said, kissing him on the nose. Noiz’s expression softened.

“I never want to leave you…” He murmured, casting his eyes down. Clear felt his mouth fall open as he watched Noiz’s face flush. Clear’s pulse quickened, and then he forced himself to calm down. Noiz was probably just feeling sentimental about leaving for the evening. There was no way he could mean something like that, especially about _him._

“Don’t be sad. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Clear said sweetly, hugging him. Noiz nodded, still a little pink cheeked. His neck caught Clear’s eye again, and he frowned before gasping excitedly.

“Wait here!” Clear jumped off the bed to grab his fallen scarf, returning to place it around Noiz’s neck.

Noiz looked at him, confused.

“It’s to cover up, you know…” Clear giggled. Noiz smiled and looked down at the scarf.

“Thanks.” He said quietly. He stood up, and Clear followed him out to the front door. He was about to go outside with him when Noiz stopped him.

“It’s cold out, so just stay inside. Okay?” Noiz said, leaning in to kiss him. Clear was grateful that his aunt had already gone to bed, giving him and Noiz some privacy. Clear wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into the scarf.

“I’ll miss you.” He said, smiling at him. Noiz rolled his eyes.

“I’ll see you in like, less than seven hours.” He said, smirking.

“It’s not soon enough!!” Clear pouted. Noiz smiled and kissed him again. They said their goodbyes and soon Clear was alone again, sighing. He began to do his nightly routine before bed, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Clear went back to his room and turned the lights off. He got under his covers and was about to call it a night when his phone chimed, showing a picture message from Noiz.

>>miss you

Attached was a selfie of Noiz, laying in his bed without a shirt on. However, he still had Clear’s yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. He had a bit of a frown on his face, and Clear felt his heart stop. _He wore my scarf to bed…_

He smiled and took a picture of himself holding a jellyfish plushie, sending it to Noiz.

>>>i miss you more!!!!! i’ll see you soon??! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

~~~

The next week went by quickly, full of surprise quizzes and new school projects. Between all of the studying and school work, Clear and Noiz had had minimal alone time together. Noiz still went over to Clear’s house to do homework almost every day, but Clear was usually watching the twins, making sure they were keeping up to date with their studies.

On Wednesday Clear had to stay late in English to discuss a project with his partner, Mink. When class was about to end, he sent a text to everyone saying that he might have to miss lunch. This was the second time this week Clear had had to skip most of his lunch and his time with his friends and Noiz, so it made him a little sad.

They were working together in the classroom, only one other pair joining them a few tables away. Clear was busy chattering about a movie he had seen recently while Mink ignored him in favor of the assignment. Clear wasn't the type to change his personality because of the people he was around, given that they weren't uncomfortable, so he was fine just talking to a brick wall if it meant getting through his work a little easier.

His phone buzzed, and he saw a couple texts from Noiz.

>>this sucks  
>>sorry  
>>im not mad at you  
>>just miss you

>>>I miss you too!!!!!! ;-; what about tonight????

>>im studying for that math test. besides dont you have to finish that english thing

>>>;-; I just really really miss you

>>i know  
>>it wont always be like this  
>>and im always thinking of you

>>>Noiz!!!! You're the best boyfriend ever!!!!!

Clear smiled to himself and put his phone away, returning to his half of the work.

"Sorry! My boyfriend was just texting me, but don't you worry Mink, I'm completely committed to finishing this!" Clear said happily.

Mink made a noncommittal grunt, keeping his eyes on the paper. They worked for awhile as Clear resumed his one sided conversation about the latest Shrek movie and Mink wrote out critical analyses. Clear handed his work to Mink for him to look over before he started up the conclusion for the project. He was halfway through the second paragraph when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey."

Clear looked up, his confusion turning to joy as he saw Noiz walking up to his table. His expression looked bored as usual on the surface. However after knowing him for awhile, Clear could see hints of other emotions that he often tried covering up while around their classmates. His lips were turned down, but his eyes were soft. Clear’s stomach fluttered.

"Noiz!! What a surprise! Oh my gosh I'm so happy you're here!" Clear gushed happily, smiling. Noiz smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thought I'd say hi, since we won't get to hang out tonight." He said, his eyes moving over to Mink.

"Yay!" Clear clapped, bouncing in his seat. He turned to Mink.

"Mink, this is my boyfriend, the one I was just telling you about? Noiz, this is my partner in English, Mink!" He said, introducing the two. Mink didn't look up or acknowledge the introduction at all. Clear shrugged easily, used to it by this point, and turned back to Noiz.

"Actually we're almost...Noiz?" Clear faltered at the pissed off glare Noiz was directing towards Mink.

"Hey." Noiz spat. "He's fucking talking to you."

Clear’s mouth fell open at the angry tone in his voice, his eyes widening. Noiz’s loud voice sounded through the classroom, and Clear could hear the two other students quiet down immediately. He looked at Mink, who sighed heavily and spared Noiz a quick glance.

"All he does is talk.” Mink said tonelessly. Clear winced, feeling his face get hot with embarrassment. “I don’t have time for this, I’m only here to finish up the assignment.”

“I don’t give a shit about what it is you’re ‘here for’.” Noiz used air quotes as he snarled at Mink. “Don’t treat him like he’s fucking invisible and don't talk about him like that. He’s making the effort to be nice to your worthless ass, so treat him with some fucking respect.”

Noiz’s voice had grown in volume by the end of his sentence, nearing a shout. Clear and the two students across the room were speechless. Mink kept writing in his notes, finally setting his pen down and glancing at Noiz.

“Whatever.” He turned to address Clear. “Your paragraphs were a little convoluted in the second part. The rest of it was fine. Finish the conclusion by tomorrow.” And with that, he got up and left. Clear was still stunned after what had just happened, and Noiz looked even more angry.

“What the fuck is his problem?!” He growled, staring at the empty doorway. Clear looked at Noiz, feeling strangely...exhilarated. Fighting usually made him nervous, but this was... different? Clear stood up, his heart pounding as he quickly packed his things and grabbed Noiz’s hand.

“Clear, wait. Shit, I’m sorry. I know, I shouldn’t have said anything, but…” Noiz started mumbling apologies as Clear swiftly led him through the school, exiting out the side door leading to the back. They hadn’t been out there for lunch recently, the chilly fall weather keeping them indoors. Clear still insisted they check on the bunnies, but it seemed they were staying close to their home as of late.

Clear led them around the corner, finally at the isolated back end of the school. Noiz sighed as Clear let go of his hand.

“Clear please listen to me, I-mmf-” Noiz was interrupted by Clear’s mouth covering his, kissing him hard as he gripped Noiz’s shirt, pressing him against the wall. Clear licked into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Noiz's. Noiz gently pushed on his chest, breaking the kiss.

“You’re not mad?” He asked, panting slightly. Clear looked at him in surprise.

“Mad? No! Why would I be?!” He asked before leaning in to kiss along Noiz’s jaw.

“You- I-I yelled and got, uh, mad…” Noiz’s voice faltered into a soft moan as Clear gently sucked his neck. Clear paused, raising his head.

“You stood up for me…” He said quietly, raising a hand to touch Noiz’s cheek. “You said all those things to Mink, just because he wasn’t being kind.”

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t just stand by and say nothing if someone was treating you like shit. You’re amazing. Fuck, you’re still giving him way too much credit. He wasn’t just ‘not being kind’, he was being a total douche.” Noiz said fiercely, some of his anger returning. Clear giggled at how worked up he was getting before leaning in to kiss him gently.

“Thank you. For being you. And for being mine.” Clear murmured, wrapping his arms around Noiz. Noiz hugged him, rubbing circles into his back. He loosened his hold on Clear, dropping his hands to his waist as he leaned back.

Noiz’s eyes roamed over his face, making Clear feel a little self conscious. He tried pushing his insecure thoughts away, smiling as Noiz reached up to brush his bangs aside. Noiz’s hand stalled around his cheek and Clear watched as he opened his mouth, as if to say something. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he faltered, closing his mouth. He looked confused and almost a little lost. Clear frowned as Noiz stepped back, dropping his hand.

“Did I say too much?” Clear asked quietly. “I’m sorry, I know I can get carried away sometimes…”

Noiz interrupted him with a kiss.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He said, smirking. “You’re perfect. Stop apologizing.”

“Now _you’re_ being ridiculous.” Clear said, smiling. He hugged Noiz again, burying his face in his neck. “I’ve really missed you, Noiz.” He whispered, kissing his neck.

“Mmm. I can’t wait for this week to be over.” Noiz said, carding a hand through Clear’s hair. Clear sighed, stepping away from Noiz to grab his hand, walking slowly back to the side entrance.

“Hey, what are you doing on Friday?” Noiz asked, reaching up to adjust Clear’s scarf, which he’d refused to take off ever since Clear lent it to him.

“I’m not sure! I might be watching the twins, but I don’t know yet. Why?” Clear looked at Noiz, who was staring straight ahead and chewing on one of his new lip piercings. They were a silver ball style, and although Clear had noticed how much more comfortable they were while they were kissing, he did kind of miss his old silver spikes.

“Just curious. Wanna hang out?” Noiz glanced at him, smirking. Clear smiled brightly, swinging their hands.

“Yes! What should we do? Oh! Maybe we can hang out at your house?!” Clear asked, bouncing slightly. Noiz frowned.

“Ehh...maybe we should just stick with your place or something.” He said, looking away.

“Okay! My house it is, then!” Clear said, leaning over to kiss Noiz on the cheek, trying to keep a happy face. 

He actually felt a little disappointed. He and Noiz had been dating for awhile now, and he’d made no indication about wanting to introduce Clear to his family. Clear had only recently found out that he had a little brother! That’s kind of a big deal, right? Why wouldn’t he want Clear to know about his brother or his life? He repressed a sigh. 

He wondered if Noiz ever talked about Clear to his brother or his parents. He knew that his parents were awful, but surely Noiz would have mentioned him, right? At least when they had dinner together or something? Clear wanted to be positive and think that Noiz had talked about him, but realistically, he kind of doubted it.

Noiz acted like he was proud to be with him, but at the same time, he wouldn’t let Clear in to see a whole chunk of his life. Clear wondered why, but at the same time, he wasn’t an idiot. The answer was right in front of him. Clear was low to middle class, relatively poor and even though he had great grades, he wasn’t exactly the top student in school. Noiz was wealthy, intelligent, handsome. Of course he wouldn’t want to introduce someone like Clear to his family.

“Clear, are you even listening?” Noiz’s loud voice interrupted his thoughts. Clear looked over, discovering that Noiz was looking a little grumpy.

“Huh? Ah, I’m sorry!” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “What did you say?”

Noiz stared at him, looking less cranky and more concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Noiz asked, frowning slightly.

“Nothing! I was just spacing off!” Clear smiled happily. His knew his insecurities would just annoy Noiz, and he didn’t want to ruin the mood.

Noiz’s frown deepened, and he narrowed his eyes.

“Um, so Friday? What should we do?!” Clear said quickly, trying to change the subject. They walked into the school, Noiz opening the door for Clear.

“I don’t know. We’ll figure it out.” Noiz said, shrugging. The bell rang, causing Clear to jump.

“Oh, I need to get going!” Clear said, getting a little anxious. Noiz huffed a laugh, leaning up to kiss him.

Noiz insisted on walking Clear to his PE class, even though his own class was on the opposite side of the school. Clear fretted the entire time, feeling bad for making Noiz run late. Noiz gently reminded him that he had a free period after lunch, so he shouldn’t get so wound up about ‘dumb stuff.’ 

“I’ll see you later?!” Clear asked, smiling at Noiz.

“Yep. I’ll text you, okay?” Noiz said, kissing Clear. Clear blushed, still getting used to Noiz being so unabashedly affectionate. Clear tackled him with a quick hug, squeezing him gently before letting him go, waving and running off to the locker rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you survived this chapter then you're stronger than I am
> 
> Let me know what you think <3 (also sorry for probably ooc noiz)


End file.
